The Four Poster Bed
by Jackie Mag
Summary: After Justin goes to New York, his relationship with Brian changes. This is a story of rebuilding ... This story is COMPLETE and the last chapter is published. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Justin Taylor, artist, moved from Pittsburgh to New York City in 2005. For over a year he and Brian Kinney tried to maintain a long-distance relationship. Brian kept the loft and rented out the mansion that was dubbed 'Britin'. It was difficult because Justin couldn't afford to fly home very often, and Brian was often too busy with work at his company, Kinnetik, to get away. One weekend, Brian arranged for a ticket for Justin to fly back to Pittsburgh to visit, but then the ad exec ended up working most of the time. That was the last straw for Justin. He spent an evening alone at the loft, crying to himself, waiting for Brian to return. When he finally arrived, Justin told him that the strain was too much and they would have to end their relationship. Justin felt that he truly needed to focus on his art to be successful and the back and forth was too impossible for both of them. Brian reluctantly agreed, although it broke his heart. It broke Justin's, too.

Brian threw himself into his work and visited his son Gus in Toronto often to deal with the loneliness of not being with Justin any longer. He sold 'Britin' but maintained ownership of Babylon. Justin painted prolifically and got noticed at a few art shows. He began to work more with computer design, too.

In 2008, at the age of twenty-five, Justin met a man named Payton Cunningham at a meet and greet where new artists are introduced to art investors and patrons. Payton had inherited a large sum of money from his parents and made a number of business deals that kept the bank account full. He was a young-looking forty year old on the prowl. He decided to pursue young Justin and soon romanced him enough to convince him to move in to his Manhattan penthouse.

Justin's mom, Jennifer married Tucker and found happiness with him. They often took motorcycle rides in the Pennsylvania hills. Justin was happy for his mom, although he found it rather amusing that both he and his mother were with men in their early forties. Justin's sister Molly lived with their Mom and Tucker. Molly had worked for a local florist since high school and found some real satisfaction in her job.

Brian branched out Kinnetik and opened an office in Toronto. He spent half of his time there and half back in Pittsburgh. This afforded him a lot more days with Gus and Lindsay. He soon hired a top notch ad man, Garrett, to run the Toronto office and business there took off. The night life in Toronto pleased Brian and he enjoyed taking a number of men back to his hotel. He tried dating once or twice, but it seemed that no one could hold his interest for very long. He did establish a small circle of friends in Toronto and always enjoyed his time there.

In 2011, marriage equality came to New York and gay couples could marry. Payton proposed to Justin and they married right away. Life was good and comfortable. Justin loved Payton, although he teased him often about being the 'trophy husband.' Payton was always concerned about appearance and he got Justin interested in going to the gym with him to work on their physiques. Payton always made sure when they were going to the parties with the A-list gays in town that they were dressed in all of the latest fashions. With Payton it always seemed to be about what other people thought and Justin got caught up in it all. Payton made sure they got invited to the right parties and had the right friends.

That same year, Brian's mother passed away. A few weeks after that, he got a call from a lawyer that his divorced sister, Claire, had been committed to a mental health facility. Her two sons, John (20) and Peter (18) were legally adults, but he was their guardian until they turned 25. At first, Brian thought that he'd just let the boys have Claire's house and check in on them occasionally. But he soon found out that Claire ended up with almost nothing in the divorce and her asshole ex-husband legally owned the house. By the time everything got settled, Brian had the boys living with him and they'd cut all ties with Claire's ex.

The apartment that beneath Brian's loft became available, so he took his bonus check from work that year and bought the place for John and Peter. It was ironic, because John, who'd once accused Brian of molesting him, was now indebted to his 'fag' uncle. There was no name calling after Brian set them up in their own place. They were a little uneasy living so close to Liberty Avenue, but nevertheless grateful for a place to live. After so many years of an unstable home life (Dad's gone, Mom's crazy) they had a paid for home and a caring uncle to look after them. They got jobs, went to college, and paid Uncle Brian a modest rent. Brian left the Toronto office to Garrett and spent more time back in Pittsburgh to keep an eye on his nephews. He'd still visit Toronto occasionally, but Pittsburgh was his home.

In 2012, Payton began talking to Justin about their having a child with a surrogate mother. They went through agencies and many dollars until they found someone willing to bear their child. Her first pregnancy, however, was a miscarriage, and then things started to fall apart. Payton became more distant and irritable. He started spending less and less time at their luxurious home and more time away on business. Justin started to put the pieces together – Payton was having an affair with Massimo, an Italian art student they'd met at a cocktail party. When Justin confronted his husband with the evidence they had a huge argument. Payton announced that he was moving to Italy to be with Massimo. They initiated divorce proceedings. While the settlement was being negotiated Justin had very little money and had to share an apartment with an actor in (shudder) Brooklyn.

Then, as if things couldn't get worse, Justin got a call from his twenty year old sister, Molly, that their mother, Jennifer, had died suddenly and violently. On one of her motorcycle trips with her young husband, things took a tragic turn. A deer jumped out in front of the motorcycle and both Tucker and Jennifer were killed. Justin packed up what little he had and moved back. Molly, Jennifer and Tucker had all been living in the townhouse that Jen bought after her divorce from Craig Taylor.

After Jennifer's death, Justin took over the master bedroom and settled in with his sister to help her cope with the tragedy. He was touched to see so many of his friends at his mother's wake. Debbie and Carl were there, as well as Michael and Ben. Ted and Blake came with Emmett. Brian showed up after the services started. Later he gave Justin a hug and said, "Your mother was a great lady. If there's anything you need, let me know." He left soon after their conversation.

Justin's divorce came through. The judge divided the estate evenly. Payton was very wealthy, so that meant that a considerable amount of money was due to Justin. Much legal wrangling went on, but the upshot of it all was that Justin had a small fortune set up in an account in Pittsburgh that he could tap into at any time. Justin was happy living with Molly. He bought a simple new bed frame and mattress for the master bedroom and a dresser from a second hand store. He did whatever else needed to be done around the townhouse to make it theirs and not remind him too much of the family he lost. He established a relationship with the Most Wanted Gallery in downtown Pittsburgh, working mostly with computer generated art.

When Justin moved back to Pittsburgh he had to endure many phases of grief over the loss of his marriage and his mother. There was the 'angry at everyone' phase, and then there was a 'sit alone in the dark' phase. For almost all of the first three months he stayed at home, worked on his art and worked out with weights at home. He didn't socialize or hit the bars. When Deb did a short trip to the hospital for a couple of days to get over an infection, Justin visited her, but then retreated back to his shell.

Finally, on Justin's thirtieth birthday in 2013, Molly got tired of his self-pity and dragged him to Woody's. She asked Emmett to call everyone and they had a little get-together for Justin. Brian attended and bought Justin a drink. They were cordial and shared a quick hug, but nothing more.

Justin knew he still had feelings for Brian – hell, he knew they'd always be there – but after ending his relationship with Payton he wasn't looking for anything with _anyone_ else. He enjoyed having a nice conversation with Brian, though, and it warmed his heart that they could have that.

Brian grudgingly went along to the party for Justin. It was the first time they'd seen each other or spoken since Jennifer's wake. Brian's heart tugged slightly to see Justin looking so withdrawn. After telling some old stories and laughing a little, though, the sunshine smile was beginning to come back.

Brian knew that he'd always care about Justin, but didn't want to get too close and get hurt again. He didn't really blame the blond for every bump they'd had along their twelve year history, however he felt he needed to guard his heart.

In the weeks after that reunion, Justin hung around with the guys more often. They'd meet at Woody's or Babylon and have a few drinks. Justin started tricking again, occasionally hooking up with someone from a bar. They were a way of having some release, but he knew that they weren't what he was looking for. He started flirting with Brian. After all, he was still hot and gave him butterflies in his stomach. Deep inside, Justin hoped that maybe, one day, they could connect again.


	2. Ch 2 - Start from Zero

_Just another night at Woody's with the gang, or is it?_

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

May 2013

Brian walked into Woody's and sauntered over to where his friends were sitting. With Justin were Ted, Blake, Michael, Ben and Emmett. "Hey, guys."

Michael inquired, "Where've you been, Brian?"

"I had to co-sign a car loan for John. That beater of his finally gave out, so he's buying a new used car."

"You're such a good uncle to those boys." Emmett said.

"Well, somebody has to look after them."

Justin said, "John should be more than grateful, after he falsely accused you of molesting him years ago."

Brian's mind filled with emotion, although it never showed on his face. He was torn between his desire for Justin and the worry of being hurt all over again. They had been on a roller coaster relationship from the start and losing Justin to his life in New York and another man hurt the most. Now Justin was back and flirting with Brian like nothing had ever happened. It was too much. He looked intently into Justin's face. "Yeah, I hate it when people hurt you and then later want something from you like nothing ever happened." He stared at him long enough to know that he understood his hidden meaning.

Justin started to defend himself. "I'm not … "

"C'mon Mikey, let's play pool." Brian turned to Michael and put his arm around him.

Michael racked up the balls and Brian retrieved two cues. They began to play. Brian was playing with noticeable force, sending the balls flying all over the table. Justin watched from the sidelines with a puzzled expression, like he was trying to understand his comment earlier. Michael asked, "So, Brian. How's it going otherwise? How's Kinnetik?"

"Great. Super busy."

"Are you going to go to the King of Babylon contest this weekend?" Michael asked.

"I'll see that it starts off OK, but then I'll probably take off."

With a smirk on his face, Justin said. "I remember when I won. Gosh that was … ten years ago?"

"More like twelve."

"Right, twelve." Justin smirked. "And then I stole that trick out from under you…"

"Yeah, the good old days." Remembering that night's event didn't enhance Brian's mood any.

The game continued with Michael making chipper comments and Brian giving curt answers. Justin seemed to sense that conversation wasn't working, so he circled the table, like he was developing a new plan of attack. He flirtatiously brushed by Brian a couple of times and offered to buy him a drink more than once. Brian could read all of the signals Justin was sending. _Who does he think he is? He breaks my heart and then expects me to hand it to him again._ Normally, it'd be flattering, but the attention just enraged him. After the last ball was sunk, Brian went to the washroom.

As he was zipping up, Justin entered the room. He smiled as he said, "How many times did we fuck in this room, eh?"

Brian shoved Justin against the wall and pinned him there, his hands on his shoulders. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Want? I don't know."

"Well, figure it out. You can't just keep popping into my life and expect me to jump every time."

"OK, then. Go out with me. Let's date. Let's fuck."

"And how the hell am I supposed to know that you're not going to leave again? You've done it before. First Ian…"

"Ethan."

"Whatever. And then L.A., New York and Payton." Brian turned away.

"I shouldn't have left you for Ethan." Justin stepped toward Brian. "As for New York – that was a mutual decision."

Brian smirked. "… that was mostly you."

Justin protested. "But we talked about it and agreed that …"

Brian was having none of the excuses. "And Payton?"

"When you and I said that we couldn't do the long distance relationship thing, I needed to have _someone_."

"And another guy convinced you he'd be with you forever and you bought it."

"Yeah, maybe. Payton and I had something special for a while." Justin looked down.

"And now you're back here sniffing around me. You can't expect me to just take you back like that." Brian snapped his fingers.

"I _don't_ expect that. I'm enjoying hanging around with you and the guys. If we can get together, great. I would like more than just a friendship with you." Justin wanted Brian to clearly understand where he stood.

Brian paced as he thought. _Not again. I can't get hurt again._

Justin grabbed Brian and turned him so that they were facing each other. "Just remember this." He kissed him hard, pulling Brian's head close to his. Their mouths opened with the passion of the kiss. Brian's tongue couldn't resist the sweet taste of Justin. As they pulled apart, Justin said, "We were great together once, we can be that way again."

Brian could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. He was afraid of losing control. He just stood there and stared.

Justin said, "I'll take off, but I'll be seeing you around when we're with the guys. I'm not giving them up because we don't know what's happening here. Later, Brian."

Brian watched him leave and kicked the door to one of the stalls, leaving a dent. He was enraged and confused. He still had feelings for Justin, despite their time apart. But he didn't want to have his heart broken all over again.

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

A couple of weeks later Justin got a call from a gal named Michelle. She was looking for someone to do some web design and 'flash' art for the company where she worked. She had seen Justin's portfolio and she was very interested in talking to him.

"Sure, I can come in. What's the name of the company?"

"Kinnetik. We're an ad agency that's …"

"I know Kinnetik." He smiled to himself. He decided to give her the simplified version of his 'history' there. "I interned there years ago."

"Oh, OK. Oh, yes, I see that here now on your résumé."

"Would I be able to do some of this work from home – telecommute?"

"Sure. Our last guy did just that. He was only here about once a week. So, are you interested in doing this work for us?"

He thought about it. Even with a healthy bank account, he would like a steady income. He wanted to buy a house and a job would help with his mortgage application. "Sure. When do you want to see me?"

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

The next day Justin put on his best suit and went to meet with Michelle. He brought his laptop and showed her his digital portfolio.

She said, "I'm impressed. This work, combined with the fact that you've worked here before, makes you a perfect fit, Justin."

"Great."

"I'll have you talk to our CFO and president, just as a formality."

Justin smiled. "Sure. Sounds good."

Michelle led him up the hall towards Brian's office.

Cynthia saw him and jumped up to greet him. "Justin, oh my God. It's been forever!" They hugged.

"Cynthia, hi. You look great!"

"Sorry to hear about your mom."

"Yeah, thanks. And thanks for the flowers."

After they exchanged some pleasantries, Michelle cleared her throat, "Justin, can you come with me?" She motioned toward Brian's office. He nodded and followed her in.

Michelle spoke as she entered. "Brian, Ted, you might remember a former intern, Justin Taylor?"

Ted chuckled. "Hey, Justin what brings you here?" They shook hands.

"Michelle phoned me about being your new web and flash designer." Justin looked nervously at Brian. He didn't know how he'd react to 'the ubiquitous Mr. Taylor' popping up there again. He was pleasantly surprised, though, when Brian began to smile.

Brian stood up and shook Justin's hand. "And here we are again."

Justin wanted to make sure that he understood the situation. "_She_ called _me_. She saw the work I did for 'Most Wanted Gallery' and some other sites. My resume is out there. I didn't …"

"I get it, Justin. You don't have to explain. Let's see your work." Brian motioned towards the laptop that Justin was holding.

After a quick review with the guys, Michelle said, "His work is fantastic."

Ted agreed. "Yes, great."

Brian nodded. "We'll be calling you to let you know, Justin."

Ted stood up and ushered Michelle towards the door. "Michelle, there were some budget numbers I wanted to go over with you. Justin, nice to see you again." He got her out the door as she waved and made the 'call you' sign as she was going.

Justin snickered a little at Ted's rather obvious move to leave him and Brian alone. He turned toward Brian. "Thanks for looking at my work."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've seen your stuff." They both chuckled at the intentional pun as the tension between them seemed to fade. "No, really, you've accomplished a lot with your computer design and I know Michelle has wanted someone to do work like that for us for a couple of months."

"I can work remotely, so you don't have to see me around here if you don't want to."

Brian sighed and sat behind his desk. He studied Justin before he spoke. "I'm not sure how much I want to see you."

"If you don't want me to have the job, I'll find something else and …"

"No, if she wants you, you can have the job."

Justin was relieved to hear that. "Thanks, Brian."

"This whole thing is giving me an incredible feeling of déjà vu." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But, like I've said to you before, don't expect any special treatment."

Justin nodded. "Yes, I understand."

Brian stood and motioned Justin out. "So, if that's all …"

Picking up his laptop, Justin turned to the door. He had to know now how he stood with Brian. "Maybe we can meet up for drinks or something sometime?"

The tension returned a little as Brian closed his eyes before speaking again. "We have to start over from scratch and you have to work your way back into my good graces. It's not going to happen instantly. It'll take work."

Justin was glad to be able to at least establish that. "OK."

Brian said, "The next time I see you, then, I'll pretend like I've never met you."

"Sure, then we can take it from there. I won't seek you out, but we're bound to run into each other at some point."

Brian nodded. "All right." His phone rang and he looked at the caller I.D.. "I've got to get this."

"'Bye. Thanks." Justin smiled and walked out of the office. He was happy for the prospect of a new job and even happier at the notion that Brian had left the door open, as it were, for re-establishing a relationship.

_They 'meet' again, only this time …_


	3. Chapter 3

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

June 2013

For the next three weeks life went on and Justin started at Kinnetik, although Brian only saw him once in the hallway. Justin set up an office at the townhouse and worked from home.

One night Brian decided to check out Babylon. He had owned it for years and every now and then, he'd check the place out. He would also see what the competition was doing. This was one of those nights. He'd been in Babylon, and then walked up and down Liberty Avenue to see what lines were evident at the other bars. If was just before midnight and he stopped to light a cigarette by a post – the same lamppost where he met Justin.

Out of the mist from a nearby sewer grate, Justin appeared, smiling at Brian. "How's it going? Busy night?"

Brian chuckled at the coincidence of meeting again in the same spot. He took a drag from the cigarette. "Just checking out the bars."

"See anything you like?"

Brian gave Justin a wary eye. "I like the fact that none of the lines are as long as the one at Babylon."

Justin smiled, but his face flashed with the memory of playing his part. "Why is that?"

"I own the place." He extended his hand. "Brian Kinney."

"Justin Taylor. Pleased to meet you." They shook hands. His head nodded in the direction of Babylon. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm done with the bar scene tonight. I've been up and down this street enough."

Justin looked disappointed. "Oh, OK. Well, some other time then."

Brian realized that Justin thought that he was rejecting him, but he just didn't want to go to any more bars that night. He thought of an alternative plan as he flashed back to their first meeting. "Where are you headed?"

"No place special." Justin's eyes sparkled with hope.

"I can change that. I was just going to head home and watch an old movie to relax. Do you like Marlon Brando or James Dean?"

"'_Rebel Without a Cause'_ has always been a favorite of mine."

"I've got that."

"Just watch a movie? That doesn't sound like you."

Brian smirked. "How do you know? You just met me, remember?"

Justin couldn't help but smile. "Right, I just met you."

"So, what do you say?" He rolled his lips into his mouth nervously.

Justin's hand moved up Brian's chest to his shoulder. "Sounds great. I'll meet you there, I mean, I'll follow you there in my car." They stood facing each other, wordlessly telling each of their interest in the other. Finally, Justin said, "It'll be nice to get to know you. Where are you parked?"

Brian nodded towards the parking lot. Justin's car was within sight. Brian got in his new Jeep and Justin got in his Audi. They went to Brian's loft. As Justin got out of his car, Brian was waiting with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on up."

As they rode the elevator, Brian continued their game as he said, "Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, I grew up just north of here and went to St. James' Academy. I moved to New York a few years ago, but that didn't work out for me, so I'm back here living with my sister."

"Is she a cool sister, or a nagging one?"

Justin chuckled. "She's cool. She's been dealing with a lot lately. We lost our mom recently."

"Sorry."

Justin nodded. "Thanks. We're helping each other through it." As the ride ended, Brian opened the gate for the elevator. Justin leaned on the door to the loft as Brian unlocked it. "You have any siblings?"

"I have one sister who has been institutionalized recently. Her two sons, in their early twenties, live in this building now so I can keep an eye on them."

As Brian reached for the door, Justin blocked it momentarily. "And who keeps an eye on you?"

"Nobody anymore."

Justin's face softened and he looked down. His eyes met up with Brian's again. "Maybe that'll change soon."

Brian gave a bit of a shrug and opened the door to the loft. He motioned Justin inside, and then closed the door. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable in front of the TV. The DVD's are in that cabinet. _Rebel_ should be in there."

"Thanks." Justin threw his jacket on the back of the couch.

Brian took off his coat, got two beers out of the fridge and removed the caps. He sat next to Justin and handed him a beer. "Cheers."

"To new beginnings." Justin smiled.

Brian put the DVD in the player and turned on the TV.

As they watched James Dean rebelling against all authority, Brian asked. "Have you ever been a rebel without a cause?"

"Sure. I think everyone has. That's what makes this film so universal." He looked at Brian. "And you?"

"I had a rebellious youth, I guess. I defy a lot of the norms of society."

Justin snickered. "I'll bet."

They sat and watched the movie in relative silence. Justin yawned and Brian put his arm around him. Justin leaned comfortably on his shoulder and his hand moved to Brian's thigh. Unconsciously, Brian found himself stroking Justin's arm, but caught himself. The smell of Justin's hair was familiar and pleasant.

As the movie ended, Brian hit the remote to turn off the system. He looked at his companion who was nearly asleep. "You want to sack out on the couch tonight? You look like you're too tired to go home."

Justin sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'll be heading out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just get going. Thanks for the movie. It was great." He stood up and got his jacket.

Brian helped him with his coat. He stood behind Justin and pulled him in, then kissed his cheek. He whispered in his ear, "This was nice."

Justin's voice took on a formal tone. "This has been a very pleasant evening, Brian. We must do it again sometime. Did I give you my number?"

Brian decided not to ask for it just to further their charade. "I'm sure I have it."

"Do you like art? I know of a gallery opening this Saturday."

"Sounds good. Dinner first?"

Justin looked surprised, and then smiled his _sunshine_ smile. "Sure." Justin put his forehead on Brian's chest and they embraced. "All kidding aside, Brian, I don't know what's happening here, but I will say I like the idea of getting to know each other all over again."

Brian nodded and smiled. He truly enjoyed just spending time with Justin. Although, in the past, he would have just led Justin to the bedroom and fucked him like crazy, he knew that that level of intimacy was off the books, for now. He was feeling as if he really was starting over and even had some trepidation as to what to do next. He leaned forward and then hesitated slightly. Justin's eyes looked at Brian's lips and they kissed. It was a simple kiss, sweet and warm.

Brian said, "So, dinner Saturday. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good. You remember the townhouse?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I'll see you at seven." He stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Nice meeting you Mr. Kinney."

Brian got a soft grin on his face as they shook hands. "Mr. Taylor. A pleasure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Brian closed the loft door and poured himself a drink. The emotions he felt were a mix of desire for Justin and his ever present need to guard his heart.

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

Justin slept in the next day and awoke to the smell of coffee. He realized that Molly was up and had started her day. He threw a robe on over his sleep pants and shuffled downstairs. "Hey, Molly."

"Hey, Justin. Want some eggs?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

"You're not too hung over? You were out late."

"Oh, so _you're_ keeping track of _me_ now?"

"Hey, big brother. I've got news for you. You're not keeping track of me." She laughed.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I guess not. You're old enough to make your own mistakes."

"Yes, I am. Now, back to you. Where were you?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Believe it or not, I was with Brian."

She wheeled to look at him, waving a spatula. "Kinney?"

"Yes, Kinney, do you know another Brian that I would be mentioning?"

"Don't give me the attitude. What happened to you feeling like he was your dark and distant past?"

"I've changed my mind, Molly. Brian was a big part of my life when I was just coming out. He taught me a lot and I guess I'm appreciating that all over again." He walked to the window and looked outside. "When I was with Payton, he had me kind of convinced that Brian was this Svengali type who was molding me to be his personal play toy. For a while I believed that and regarded my time with Brian as some kind of early phase I was going through in my … formative years." He turned to look at his sister. "But, then Payton left me and I saw him for what _he_ was, a self-aggrandizing asshole. He wanted to be the A-list gay with an artist husband and family." He chuckled. "It's funny, with Payton it was always about what everyone else thought, but Brian doesn't give a shit _what_ people think."

Molly looked at Justin. "You really hate Payton now, don't you?"

"I hate that he tried to make me into a jerk like him. HE was the one constantly trying to mold me into something I'm not."

"Well, then, what are you, Justin?"

"I'm a self-sufficient graphic artist. I'm a loving brother." He kissed Molly on the cheek. "I have suffered with the humiliation of Payton leaving me and the sorrow of losing my mother. Now that the divorce is final I have my finances in order and I'm going to make a life for myself back here in Pittsburgh."

"What about New York? I thought you loved it there."

"I did, but now it reminds me of Payton and all of the bullshit that I went through when he left. When I run into our old friends now they look at me with pity. '_How are you, Justin? I heard about Payton. We're so sorry_.'"

"You were never good with pity."

A smile crossed Justin's lips. "Pity makes my dick soft."

"Oh, that's nice." Molly gave him a look as she scooped scrambled eggs onto a plate for him.

He shrugged. "It's what Brian used to say." His smile widened.

"Uh, huh. So, OK, back to Brian. What the fuck are you doing back with him?"

"Nice language."

"I'm old enough to swear. Now answer my question." She poured him a cup of coffee.

Justin began to dig into the eggs and spoke with a mouth full. "I dunno."

"Did you two, ya know?" Her eyebrows rose suggestively.

His face contorted. "Oh, God no." He sipped his coffee. "We ran into each other and went back to his place and watched an old movie."

"And he never touched you? Didn't try to stick his tongue down your throat or his dick up your …?"

"Molly!"

"Well?"

"No, he was a perfect gentleman."

"Well, then that's not the same Brian Kinney."

"I don't see how you think you know him so well. You were just a kid when I left for New York. You can't possibly remember or even know what he was like." He took another mouthful of eggs.

"I know he was your first. I know you lived with him off and on for five years. I know you've told me that he had a fuck 'em and leave them attitude with most guys. True?"

"Yes." Justin admitted. "But he's not like that now. He was fine with just spending time with me last night. He is understandably tentative about diving back into a relationship again, so we've agreed to take it slow." As he talked to Molly he realized how much warmth was still in his heart for Brian and how much he wanted to make things work out.

_Next chapter ... Justin describes some of his dreams for the future._


	4. Chapter 4

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

Justin checked himself in the mirror again. He'd chosen a blue-grey sweater and dark grey dress pants to wear for his date with Brian. He was nervous and happy at the chance to get reacquainted with him.

The doorbell rang and he answered it. "Hello." He appreciated the sight before him. His date was wearing a dark green dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks. He was gorgeous. "You look great."

"You as well." Brian leaned forward for a quick kiss.

"Who's that, Justin?" Molly asked from the kitchen.

Justin rolled his eyes. "It's Brian."

Molly came in to the hallway, wiping her hands on a towel. "Oh, hi, Brian. Nice shirt."

"Thanks."

Justin was anxious to get going. "We're going to take off. Are you in all night?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a LAN party at nine with a bunch of friends."

"OK. I have my cell on me if you need anything."

"I'll be fine. Have fun."

Brian and Justin got in the Jeep and took off for dinner. "I made a reservation at Luigi's steak house, OK?"

"Sounds great."

They chatted during dinner and exchanged pleasantries about their day. At one point, Brian chuckled a little.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"This. Dating. It's weird."

"Yeah, for you, I guess it is. Will you feel better if you pull a waiter into the back room and have him suck you off?" Justin had to ask and he really didn't care what the answer was. If it was 'yes', it'd just be Brian being his usual self.

Brian scrunched up his face. "Nah, none of the guys here look appealing."

Justin laughed as he looked around. "Nobody, eh?"

"I know. Here's the part where I'm supposed to say that no one looks as good as you."

"Don't strain yourself. It's OK." Justin didn't want him to feel obligated.

Brian smiled and leaned forward to whisper. "You look hot."

Justin blushed. "You didn't have to say that."

"I only speak the truth." Brian smiled. "Do you want anything else to eat, or should we take off for the gallery?"

"No, let's go. We can split the check."

"I'll get the check. You just pay for the gallery."

"It's free, they just ask for a donation."

"Then you handle that however you want to."

Brian paid the check and they returned to his car. As he drove, Brian asked, "Have you been to this gallery before?"

"Yes. I've gotten to know the guys that run it. It's an eclectic little place, but I hope to show some of my stuff there someday. Flash animation is paying the bills, but I still want to occasionally sell a piece that hangs on someone's wall."

They pulled into the parking lot and then entered the gallery. Justin made a donation at the door and they picked up a couple of glasses of wine. For the next hour they milled around and looked at the display, which was a combination of oil paintings and pen and ink sketches. Justin introduced Brian to Reggie and Joseph, the gallery owners.

Justin was very pleased to have Brian with him and have such a handsome date on his arm. But, it wasn't about looks or impressing people like it had always been with Payton. It was about a pleasant exchange of conversation, meeting new people and having someone to put your arm around. It was about the warmth of friendship and the tickle of heat of maybe something more.

Finally, around nine p.m., Brian leaned in to say, "Can we get out of here?"

Justin nodded. "Sure, it's been a long day. Let's go back to my place."

After returning to the townhouse, Justin asked, "Would you like a beer or some more wine?"

"Just a beer's good."

Justin retrieved the beers and motioned toward the patio door at the back of the kitchen. "Want to see the balcony?"

Brian took the beer from him. "Sure."

As they got outside, Justin said, "I'd like to have a patio like this, only bigger. I haven't found anything this nice yet."

"Are you getting your own place?"

"Yes. I'm working with a gal that my mom was close to at the Real Estate office. I have enough set aside for a generous down payment and, with the job at Kinnetik, I've been pre-approved for a sizable mortgage. I'm looking for at least four bedrooms, a big kitchen and a big backyard for entertaining: the whole package."

"What the fuck are you going to do with four bedrooms?"

Justin held up four fingers and counted. "Master suite, guest room, office and studio. That's if I can't find a place that has some kind of sunroom or something that I can use as a studio."

Brian smirked a little. "No pool or stables?"

Justin turned and smiled at Brian. "That was another dream for another time." He shook his head. "Too much maintenance keeping up a pool and I don't know what the hell I'd do with stables."

"You must have made out all right in that divorce."

"Let's just say I'm comfortable."

"And where will this mini-mansion be located?"

"I have a bunch of listings to look at this weekend all around Pittsburgh. I'd like to be near Molly because she'll be keeping this place. She likes it here. I'd like to be close to Liberty Avenue, the Diner, Kinnetik … and you." He sauntered over to Brian and stood so that their bodies were touching. "Right now, though, I'd like to be _really_ close to you."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come upstairs with me? Molly's got her headphones on, she won't hear a thing. Won't hear all of your moans of pleasure." He pulled Brian's head toward him and they kissed. Justin's tongue danced at Brian's lips and he was thrilled to gain entrance to his mouth. This was their first mutually decided upon kiss in a long, long time and all of the old feelings and longings returned. Justin put his hands behind Brian's neck and pulled him closer. Brian's hands were around his waist.

Finally, Brian pulled back. They were both breathing a little heavier with the heat of the moment. "So, that's your plan? Lure me into your bedroom and let me fuck you so that I fall madly, deeply …?"

Justin shook his head. "I just really want you tonight. I want _this_." He stroked the front of Brian's pants.

Brian stepped back. "Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"We're taking it slow, remember?" He patted Justin's cheek. "If and when I know I can trust you – that you're really staying, then we'll talk."

"Yeah, but I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Sunshine." Brian took a final swig of his beer. "I should go."

Justin sighed and wished that they could have done something more, but he consoled himself with the knowledge that at least he was making some progress. "OK, I … I'm glad we could go out tonight. Thanks for dinner."

They walked toward the front door. Brian said, "Maybe we can shoot pool or go bowling next week. Let me know how the house hunting goes."

"You can come with me to see the houses, if you'd like."

Brian smiled and held his hand on Justin's shoulder. "Another fine gay couple looking to make a home." He shook his head. "I don't think so. You're a big enough boy to make these decisions on your own."

A smile crossed Justin's lips. "You really don't buy into that whole domestic thing, do you? I remember when you bought a home years ago."

Brian opened the door and turned. "Yeah, well, that didn't work out."

Justin felt a pang in his chest, remembering how he felt after they gave up Britin, and the promises that the home once held for them. He looked up at Brian wistfully. "Sorry."

Brian shook his head as if to dismiss the past. "I'm just not ready to play house games with you. But, who knows what the fates have in store?" He pulled Justin to him and kissed him softly. "Good night."

"Good night." Justin watched Brian walk away and waved as his car pulled away.

_Next chapter : Is it possible to have a casual date? Will someone get jealous?_


	5. Ch 5 - Ten Pins

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

July 2013

A few days later Brian had an afternoon meeting at Kinnetik involving the website for a client. Justin presented at the meeting and his presentation helped sell the customer on the whole package that Kinnetik had to offer. The deal was made.

After the meeting, Brian pulled Justin aside. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Justin smiled as he turned off the projector.

"I was thinking of going to the bowling alley later and knocking down some pins. Are you interested in coming with me?"

Justin cocked his head slightly. "Bowling?"

"Yes, it's this game where you roll a ball and …"

"I know what bowling is." Justin smiled softly. "I can try. But, I will tell you that I'm not very good at it. I can't remember the last time I bowled."

"Well, then, this'll be good practice. I can show you a thing or two." Brian couldn't help the double entendre.

Justin approached his boss, and then glanced at the door to make sure no one was looking. "I'll bet you can." He slid his hand behind Brian's neck and kissed him. "But I thought we were taking it slow."

Brian smiled. "I meant that I can teach you about _bowling_." They kissed again. "But don't give up on the other thought."

"Anything involving balls and pins is OK by me."

"I reserved two lanes at Allegheny Lanes for six o'clock. I thought we could just grab some pizza there."

"_You_ … eating _pizza_?"

"I might bend the rules a bit more now than I used to, but I'll probably stick with salad as you'll probably finish most of the pizza."

"I do not eat that much."

Brian just looked at him and raised his eyebrow in question. They both laughed at the banter; it felt good and reminded them of simpler times.

Justin said, "Great. I'll go home and change and meet you there, then. OK?"

"OK. Later."

"Later."

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

They met at the bowling alley, rented shoes and selected bowling balls.

Justin asked, "Didn't you have a ball that was your Dad's?"

"I gave it up to the gods." Brian smirked and then answered Justin's quizzical look. "I got rid of it, and, with it, any bad memories of my father. Today I'm bowling for me." He put his arm around Justin. "And to teach you, grasshopper. Let's go."

A couple of gutter balls and several spares later, Justin was getting the hang of it. They ate pizza, salad and had a few beers. Brian found himself laughing and truly enjoying himself. Justin was being a good sport and really wanted to learn.

Finally, Justin got a strike. He jumped into Brian's arms in celebration. As they held each other in a victorious hug, their feelings started to change and desire for each other inspired a kiss. It was a deep kiss. As it ended, Justin looked into Brian's eyes. He smiled as he said, "You've taught me so much. And I'm not just talking about bowling." He ran his hands up and down Brian's arms. "Thank you."

Brian found himself getting a little choked up. His feelings for Justin were definitely returning and welled up inside him. He couldn't show it, though, so he just nodded and then slapped Justin playfully on the ass. "You keep playing like that and I'll have you play at the next gay/straight challenge."

"Really?"

The mood was lightened and, for that, Brian was glad. "Yeah, it's become an annual thing. We're probably due for one next month. A little more practice and you'll be a contender."

"I'd like that." Justin smiled. "Emmett doesn't play any more does he?"

"Fuck no." Brian chuckled. "Ben is great, though, and Mikey has improved a lot, too. C'mon. We've got a few more frames."

They continued for a while longer. As the evening came to an end, Justin asked a question. "Are we going to tell everyone in the gang that we're, uh … ya know … seeing each other?"

Brian considered his response. He'd been thinking about that, too. "No. It's really none of their fucking business."

Justin nodded. "_We_ don't even know what's happening, so, yeah, I agree."

Brian put the bowling balls back on the rack and when he returned a guy was flirting with Justin, who was politely turning him down. The guy walked away and Brian returned to sit next to Justin. "He was kinda hot."

"Yeah, I guess. He offered to blow me in the bathroom." Justin quirked a smile before he turned his attention to the laces on his shoes.

A twinge of jealousy hit Brian, but he carried on as if nothing was wrong. "You can go if you'd like. We've bowled our last frame."

Justin shook his head as he finished putting his shoes on. "I think, that, as long as we're seeing each other, you're _it_ for me. If it doesn't work out, then, fine, I'll see other guys. But, while we're figuring things out, I'm not going to date, or fuck, or suck anyone else." He gave a slight smile and held up his hand. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to do the same. You can do what you want. I'm just telling you that I'm not looking for any, uh, companionship from anyone else."

Brian was taken aback by Justin's pledge of exclusivity. He certainly hadn't requested it nor was he expecting it. "You don't need to do that."

"I just need to do it for me, OK? I want to concentrate on one thing at a time … one guy at a time." He smiled.

"Afraid of getting confused?" Brian was still trying to grasp the concept, or understand why Justin was saying this.

"I _was_ confused and played around a lot when I first broke up with Payton. I hit every guy I could in New York. It was fun for a while. Then, when mom died and I got back to Pittsburgh I just retreated and crawled into my shell." He sighed. "I'm finally at a place where I'm ready to date and I want to give it … you … my full attention. I'm thirty and I can't just keep playing around."

"I did when _I_ was your age."

"I'm a different thirty than _you_ were when we first met." Justin said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I was twenty-nine." Brian corrected.

Justin smiled and nodded. "And now you're forty-two."

"Don't remind me."

"And you look fantastic." He stood in front of Brian, who stood to meet him. "And I'm lucky to be in your life."

~ ~ B/J ~ ~

They walked out to their cars. Brian leaned on Justin's car as he stood by the driver's side door. "You have done well, tonight, grasshopper."

"Thanks. This was a lot of fun."

Brian nodded and then leaned forward. He started a simple kiss, which soon turned into a more passionate one. Their arms wrapped around each other and Justin's fingers ran through auburn hair. Brian pulled back and patted Justin on the shoulder to signal an end to the contact. He didn't want to continue for fear of losing control. His body was signaling his readiness, but his mind told him to stay guarded. "Good night, Justin."

Justin sighed in disappointment, but then nodded in understanding. "Good night." He got in his car.

Brian lit a cigarette as he watched Justin drive off. He ached to share something more with Justin, the man who was slowly becoming more important to him. Brian, the stud of Liberty Avenue, was turning down a fuck because he knew it would be much more than that. The time wasn't right. Not yet.

~ ~ B/J ~ ~

During the time spent looking for a home, Justin continued to, dare he think it, date Brian. They still weren't sharing that information with their friends, though. When the whole gang would get together they'd pal around, not letting on that there was anything more going on.

The dates would always end with a kiss, nothing more. Justin would drop hints occasionally that more was possible and there certainly was flirting both ways, but Brian was holding fast to the _no sex_ policy. Until he felt that he could trust Justin to stay, he didn't want any sexual conduct.

_Next chapter : What does the bed say about the man? _


	6. Ch 6 - The Four Poster Bed

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

September 2013

It was a typical day at the gym. Sweaty men grunted and groaned and primped in the mirrors. Justin looked at his reflection and was reasonably happy with what he saw. He'd established a pretty regular workout routine during his time with Payton in New York. Even though the marriage broke up, Justin still found that working out was very satisfying. The few months between his mother's passing and his thirtieth birthday, his home gym was a comfortable place to go to relieve stress. He had just rejoined the Rypt gym, however, to enjoy the other workout equipment they had there.

He'd been at it for a half an hour when Ben walked up to him. "Hey, Justin. Looking good!"

"Thanks, Ben. You, too."

"Thanks, well, ya know … trying to keep up. You a member now?"

"Yeah, just joined today. Well, I was a member years ago, but …"

Ben nodded. "Good to have you back. Have you seen anyone else from the gang here?"

"No, you're the first." Justin was hoping to _not_ run into Brian there because he didn't want to preview his new body until they were going to be truly intimate. He smiled at the thought of the look on Brian's face. He turned his attention back to Ben. "Hey, can you spot me?"

"Sure."

While they worked out, Justin told Ben about searching for a home and finally finding the one he was looking for. It was a ranch home _(no animals)_ with four bedrooms and a sunroom he was going to use as a studio. He and his sister had looked at a dozen places before they saw _the one_. It was modern, with all of the amenities, but had a really warm feel to it. Molly was happy for her brother that he'd found the home he wanted. Justin suspected she was also happy that he was going to get out of her hair and leave her the townhouse.

The closing date finally came. Justin never felt more like a grown up than when he signed the papers for his own home. He hired movers and moved in the following week. The gang, including Brian, had helped him move a few of his more personal things.

Before he set up a home gym, however, he decided to join the gym and unpack the weights at home some other time.

Ben smiled and nodded as Justin talked about his new home. He recounted memories of shopping with Michael. "So, what's next on your home?"

"I need to buy a bedroom set. I've never really had a proper one. I want a nice one with a king sized bed."

"What style are you going for?"

"Classic. Well built. Not necessarily modern, but maybe an Amish arts and crafts style."

"We just bought Hunter a new set a few months ago at the Amish shop on Belvedere. Do you know it?"

"No. They have nice things?"

"Sure." Ben smiled. "What do you say; after we shower we check it out? I have some time."

"That'd be great. It's more fun to shop with friends. And since you recently bought a set…"

"I don't know how much I know, but, sure, let's do that."

They showered and dressed, and then Justin followed Ben to the furniture store. It had an inviting open feel to it, with large windows to let in a lot of natural light. Justin looked around and then spotted a four poster bed, the centerpiece of an entire bedroom set. "This is it."

The dark, rich color of the wood and the beauty of the craftsmanship of the entire set were striking. "I love it."

Ben checked out the drawers in the nightstand. "Everything is very well made. This is a beautiful set. Why a four poster bed, Justin?"

"It says 'stability'. It says 'This is where I am staying'." He wanted those things for himself. He lay down on the bed and imagined Brian lying down next to him. The posts formed the cornerstones for what he was trying to establish in his life. He smiled and said. "I'll take it. With _two_ nightstands."

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

_October 2013_

When Brian entered the Diner, he saw a familiar scene. Deb buzzed about, talking to the patrons and barking orders at the cook. Michael and Ben were in a booth eating breakfast. Emmett sat opposite them eating a donut with a knife and fork. Brian plopped down next to Emmett. "Hey."

"Hey, Brian!" Michael smiled. "So, how was Toledo, Ohio?"

"Fucking boring. But, surprisingly, there was a good gay bar with hot dancers. So, all in all, not a bad trip. And, of course, I nailed the presentation to the client."

Emmett said, "Of course."

Deb approached the booth. "Hi, Brian. Back in town, I see."

"Miss me?"

"Sure, honey." She patted his cheek. "Hey, as long as you're back, I assume that you're coming to Sunday night dinner tonight?"

Brian and Justin had decided when they started going out that they wouldn't let on to 'the gang', for fear they'd make too big a deal about it. The previous evening, though, Brian had returned from Toledo and headed straight for Justin's new house. They discussed the inevitable invite to Deb's for Sunday dinner. Justin had been teaching a kid's art class at the Gay and Lesbian Center late Sunday afternoons for a few weeks, but they were on a break, so he'd be able to attend Deb's. They decided that the time was right to let everyone know that they'd been seeing each other.

Sure enough, on cue, Deb was inquiring.

Brian smiled. "Yes, Deb. I'll be there."

"Of course you will."

She nodded and pointed a red fingernail at Michael. "And you boys, too."

Ben grinned and Michael said, "Sure, Ma. And Hunter will be there with Missy."

"Excellent! Justin's got that class he teaches, so he's out."

Brian started to get irritated that she was assuming that he was alone, but he didn't correct her. He decided to let it play out.

She continued around the table. "Emmett?"

"Drew and I will be there. And I talked to Ted and he's coming with Blake."

"OK. Wow, so that's _one_, two-three, four-five …" and she continued to count guests, both present and not.

Brian was slightly offended that he was just a 'one'. "Hey, why do you assume I'm coming alone?"

Deb cocked her head slightly. "Why, honey? Do you have a date?"

"Maybe I do." Brian answered defiantly.

Michael snickered. "Yeah, who?"

"Maybe I met the man of my dreams. Maybe one of the hot dancers from Toledo came home with me and …"

Ben said, "Yeah, right."

Emmett chuckled. "Stop it. You're killing me."

Brian was really getting irritated now. "Fuck you, guys." He turned to Deb. "I'll be there and I'll have a guy with me."

"OK, then. We'll see you both tonight. But it better not be a fucking trick." Deb poured him a cup of coffee.

At Brian's quirk of an eyebrow, Debbie shook her head and laughed, "You know what I mean asshole." Of course Brian did, but no matter how pissed he was Debbie knew better than to say _fucking trick_ and not get a reaction.

Michael looked inquisitively at Brian. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Mikey." Brian poured sugar into his coffee. "And he's fucking hot."

~ ~ B/J ~ ~

The cars were already in front of Deb's house by the time Brian pulled up with Justin in his Jeep. He turned to Justin. "Are you ready for this?"

Justin smiled. "Yes. I'm ready." They kissed. "What do we call this or say we're … I mean, what's acceptable to you?"

"Well you know how I feel about labels, and I hate all the stupid terms that straight people need to use in order to define what they are. How about just saying that we're going out?"

Justin smiled at Brian's speech. He'd heard versions of it practically since he met the man. He nodded in agreement, "Sounds good. Do you want me to go first?"

"Might be best."

Justin knocked on the door and was greeted by Debbie. "Sunshine! What a nice surprise!" She let him in and started to close the door.

Brian was in the doorway and cleared his throat. "Ahem, Hello."

She turned to see him and pulled the door open for him. "Brian. Hi. Come in." She allowed him to pass and then looked on the porch. "Where's your date?" Finding the porch empty, she turned to Brian. "Is he coming later?"

"He wishes he was." Justin muttered just loud enough for Brian to hear.

Hearing his date's comment made Brian stifle a laugh. "The guy I'm going out with is here, Ma." He felt all eyes in the room on him as he turned to his blond date. "Right, Justin?"

Deb blinked. "Where?" She really wasn't getting it.

Justin sighed. "It's me, Deb. I'm the one he's been going out with."

She chuckled. "Yeah, right." She turned to Brian. "No, really."

"No, really, Ma, it's Justin." He put his arm around him. "We've been seeing each other."

There was a murmur in the group. A smile slowly developed on Deb's lips. "You're serious." She put her hands on both of their shoulders. "Well, good for you. It's about fucking time."

_Next chapter : What do the police want with Justin?_


	7. Ch 7 - One Thirty am

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

November 2013

It was a busy evening of painting for Justin and, at one in the morning he realized the time and decided to knock off for the evening. He showered to get the paint off of his arms and hands. He'd just pulled on a t-shirt and stepped into pajama pants when the front doorbell rang.

"What the hell?" He looked at the clock. ~_1:30 a.m.~_

He went to the door and was surprised to see a policeman. He was about his age, nice-looking, with dark hair and a solid build.

The policeman said, "Mr. Justin Taylor?"

"Yes, Officer. Is there a problem?"

"I'm Officer Bilson. Do you know a Mr. Brian Kinney?"

"Yes." Justin panicked. "Oh, my God! Is he OK?"

"He's fine. I'm sorry to alarm you and disturb you at this hour. Mr. Kinney, er… Brian was in a slight altercation with another patron in the parking lot at Woody's. A fellow named …" He glanced at his notebook. "… Jim Hall apparently approached Brian and, one thing led to another, blows were exchanged."

"Where's Brian now?"

"He's actually in the squad car right now. He asked me and my partner to drive him here."

Justin was curious. "I don't understand. He's not under arrest?"

"No, but they were both brought down to the station house. Once things got cleared up, Brian needed a ride home."

Justin was puzzled. "Isn't it customary for you to send him home in a cab or get someone to take him home? I would have picked him up."

"Yeah, well, this is the thing …" The young cop looked around. "I know Brian. I mean, one time we hooked up years ago."

Justin recognized the look. The _I got fucked by Brian Kinney_ look. It involved the magical combination of temporary fulfillment, eventual disappointment, with lingering respect. He gave a knowing grin. "Oh, I see …"

"And I couldn't just send him home in a cab. He asked to come here. So, is it all right if we leave him here? His place is …" He looked at his notebook again. "… about fifteen minutes farther south."

"Yeah, no problem. You can drop him off here."

Officer Bilson waved to the occupants of the squad car. His partner opened the door for Brian, who staggered slightly as he approached the front door. Bilson turned to Justin. "Thanks and, again, sorry for disturbing you at this hour."

Brian smiled at Bilson and then approached Justin. He spoke loudly as he breezed past him, through the door, "Hi, honey! I'm home."

Justin watched as the policemen got in their car to leave. He closed and locked the front door and looked at his guest. Brian was trying to remove his jacket and was stumbling as he did so. Justin helped him and hung the jacket on a peg in the front entryway. "So, I hear you had quite the evening."

"Fucking asshole kep' pushing me. I told 'im to fuck off, but noooo." Brian burped.

"I'm glad you're OK." Justin smiled at his looked at him. "I also detect that you are, possibly, slightly intoxicated?"

"I'm shitfaced. I had a shitty day …"

"Why don't you tell me all about while we get you into bed?" Justin spun Brian in the direction of the nearest bed – the master bedroom.

"First off, Brown Athletics didn't like th' new campaign and asked for shit t'be changed all over the damn place. It's going to take _days_ to fix that fucking artwork."

"Uh, huh." Justin got him to sit on the bed and started to pull at his shoes.

Brian relinquished his footwear and lay down. "Then the damn 'Vette wouldn't start, so I had to walk to Woody's. I thought you were going to karaoke night."

"I got caught up in my painting and decided to skip it. Go on … you're at Woody's …" Justin began to unfasten Brian's belt.

"Who I'm looking for isn't there, so I give up and some asshole practically assaults me in the parking lot. He was hot for me and all up in my face. He was a troll. I shoved him away and he hit me." He rubbed his left cheek.

Justin looked carefully. "I don't see any marks."

"Well, it fucking hurt." Brian unzipped his jeans and Justin began pulling them off. "Then, next thing I know the cops were there and my ass is being hauled off to jail."

"How did you get out of it?"

"Ted was there and told Carl that he saw the whole thing and that the other guy came at me first. But, Ted had to leave before I was released, so …"

"So, the nice young Officer Bilson, who you fucked once, gave you a ride."

Brian grinned. "Ah, yes. The fine Officer. I seem to recall that it involved the back of a paddy wagon an' a nightstick, strategggg … strategily placed."

Justin smiled. "Why didn't you just have them drive you home?" He watched as Brian pulled off his socks, leaving him in just a grey t-shirt and black boxer briefs. "And who were you looking for at Woody's?"

Brian reached for Justin and pulled him down on top of him. He quickly rolled them both over so that he was on top of Justin. "I wanted to see _you_." He leaned forward and his mouth covered Justin's in a hot kiss, which quickly turned passionate.

Justin had hoped for weeks that Brian would decide to further their relationship by approaching him sexually, so, initially he gave in to the kiss. He could feel the heat between them as their cocks stiffened.

Then, all of a sudden, he realized that this was not the way it should be … not right now. He pulled back. "Brian, stop." He pushed him off, got off of the bed and stood up a few feet away, as if distance was the best thing.

"What the … what's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

Justin shook his head. "You're drunk or high or both. You get dropped at my doorstep at one-thirty in the morning and expect me to be waiting for you with open arms and just let you fuck me."

"Yeah …?"

Justin paced a little and then looked back at Brian. "I do want you, but not like this." He paused and closed his eyes to picture a better setting. "How's this?" He looked at Brian. "After an evening together, when we're both relatively sober and clear thinking, we make out and then mutually decide to have sex. We start early enough in the evening that we can go at it for hours like I seem to remember we could."

Brian looked disappointed. "We could _still_ go at it for hours. Sleep is optional."

Justin shook his head again and reached for Brian's jeans that had been tossed on a nearby chair. He pulled the phone out of the pocket. He hit a couple of buttons, and then gave a satisfied look, as if what he saw there was proof of something. "You have a nine a.m. meeting with Dandy Lube for their contract renewal and then that new Jaguar dealership is going to meet with you about their campaign."

Brian made a face. "Fuck, I forgot about that." He rolled onto his back.

Justin put the phone on charge and turned again to the man in his bed. "You can use the bathroom and have this bed. I'll sleep in the guest room."

His guest put his hands over his eyes. "I have to be ready tomorrow … my clothes …"

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything. I'll give you a ride."

Brian nodded in thanks and wandered into the bathroom.

Justin put a packaged toothbrush on the counter and returned to the bedroom to finish his moisturizing routine. He wanted to give in to Brian's sexual advances, but, no. The more he thought about it, the more he realized his initial instincts were correct. It was the wrong time. If they did have sex, there was a possibility that Brian would hardly remember it. If that happened, Justin would get that sick feeling that Brian was just back to his 'fuck once' policy, even with him.

"I can't." He sighed to himself. The desire for relief of his sexual tension was present in his thoughts. He knew that, after he retired to the guest room, he'd probably have to pleasure himself. He'd certainly think about Brian lying in the next room while doing it. He pulled an extra blanket from the closet for himself and pulled the covers back on the bed for his guest.

A couple of minutes later Brian emerged from the bathroom and plopped into bed. Justin covered him and smiled, happy that he was comfortable there. Justin turned off the light, so that only the light from the hallway lit Brian's reclining form. He was about to turn to go, when he saw Brian pull back the covers, inviting him to join him. A pair of hazel eyes pierced the darkness and pleaded for company.

Brian patted the spot beside him on the bed. Justin's side. The same side he'd always been on when sleeping with Brian. "C 'mere."

"I … I don't think I can." Justin was torn between his fears and his need for Brian's embrace.

"You should sleep in your own bed." Brian's eyes were half-lidded and sleepy.

Justin smiled. Maybe Brian did mean just that. "Just sleep."

"Mmm hmm."

He relented and threw the blanket he'd been carrying into a chair. He slid into his familiar spot and rolled to his left side. "Good night, Brian."

Brian put his arm around Justin's waist and spooned himself right behind him. "G'nite."

Justin took a deep breath and relaxed, happy to be in the arms of a man he loved. Brian's right hand softly and innocently rubbed small circles on Justin's stomach.

At first the touch was just comforting and affectionate, but Justin realized that they were stirring up feelings inside of him. The smell of Brian filled his nostrils – that magical combination of after shave, deodorant, cigarettes, liquor, and just plain sexiness. He remembered again what the kiss felt like earlier. His mind began to race and, before he knew it, he was getting hard.

Justin felt the warmth of desire build. He couldn't help it; he began to moan. He opened his mouth to accommodate a heavier breath. He moved his body slightly to feel more of Brian's body against his back. _What am I doing? Why can't I stop?_

Brian started to react to Justin's motions and the noises emanating from him. His right hand became more forceful and moved farther up and farther _down_. He began to kiss his neck.

Justin gasped as Brian's hand slid over the bulge in his pajama bottoms. He turned his head upward to look at Brian's face.

Brian said, "Give you a hand?"

Justin gasped as Brian grabbed his cock through his pants. "Just touch me." The hand proceeded to the inside of his pants and began to stroke his engorged cock.

"You're so hard." Brian's thumb flicked across the tip and pre cum was used to lubricate further actions. He stroked steadily and kissed Justin's neck and cheek.

Justin turned his head and they kissed. Every now and then, Justin stopped to gasp and offer words of encouragement. "Yes." … "Just like that." … "That's it." Finally, the actions became faster and faster as the expert fingers locked themselves around his shaft.

"Come for me, Justin. Right fucking now."

Justin threw his head back and yelled. "Fuck yessss, Briaaaan!" His cum exploded onto his lover's hand and onto his own t-shirt.

Brian held him while he convulsed with pleasure. He smiled and licked at Justin's ear lobe. He growled into Justin's ear. "I love watching you come. I forgot how hot you get."

The high began to subside and Justin's breathing was returning to normal. He was temporarily lost in the pleasure of the moment. But, as Brian shifted slightly to lean onto him, he realized that he might want to continue to fucking … and it still wasn't the right time. But there was no way, not after Brian touching him again after so damn long, he could not touch Brian somehow. Justin decided to act. He sat up and spun around so that his face was at Brian's stomach. He moved quickly and pulled down his lover's black briefs and freed Brian's cock from the confines. He took it into his mouth.

"Shit, yeah." Brian moaned. "Oh, that's … fuck … so good."

Justin continued to pleasure him in this way. An impassioned blow job would satisfy Brian and remove the possibility of sex, for now. As drunk as Brian was, Justin was pretty sure that after orgasm, he'd drop off to sleep. He moved his head up and down the shaft, going for maximum effect. All of the tastes and smells of Brian were familiar and exhilarating.

Brian came, spilling his cum into Justin's mouth. "Aaaahhhhhh!" When the surges stopped, Justin released the cock from his mouth with a slight pop.

"Now you can sleep." Justin looked at him as he pulled his briefs up. Brian had a very sated, relaxed look on his face.

He yawned and then said, "That's just what I needed."

Justin smiled and pulled the covers up over Brian. He changed his t-shirt and cleaned up a bit before he came back to bed. Brian was on his left side and appeared to be sound asleep. Justin crept into his spot and set his alarm. As he settled onto his left side, Brian's hand reached around him and pulled him in again.

"'Night." Brian whispered.

"'G 'night."


	8. Ch 8 - Eight am

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

Someone was shaking him awake. Brian wondered what was happening. _Fuck, did I get so drunk that I actually allowed someone to sleep over? _ His eyes opened to see Justin smiling at him.

"Good morning, Brian. Time to get up."

Suddenly the events from the night before flashed in Brian's memory; the fight at the bar, the police station, insisting on going to Justin's, the mutual satisfaction. _Shitty night, but it ended well._ Then, he panicked. "What time is it?"

"It's eight a.m.. You'd better get in the shower."

"Fuck, I still have to get my suit…" Brian bolted out of bed and held his head as the memory of whiskey and a tablet of E swirled in his sore head.

"Don't worry. Your suit is here. I picked the grey one …" Justin walked to a hook in the bathroom, where the clothes awaited Brian. "… and this shirt and this tie. I also got everything else you need to get dressed. Oh, and I got your shampoo and conditioner from your shower. I'll buy you more of the same at lunch today so you have some for home."

Brian stood, looking at him, bewildered.

"Get - in - the – show-er." Justin pronounced slowly to get through the fog.

"Ungh." Brian pulled his shirt off and his host left the room.

~ ~ B/J ~ ~

A quick shower later, Brian got dressed and found that, indeed, he had everything he needed to pull together his look. Hair … perfect. Suit … crease free. Shirt and tie … sexy. He was ready to kill them with two perfect presentations at Kinnetik.

He walked into the kitchen and found Justin pouring a cup of coffee. "Hey." For the first time he noticed how hot Justin looked in his navy blue slacks and powder blue v-neck sweater.

Justin said, "Hey, you look great. Is this particular ensemble to your liking, Mr. Kinney?" He put the coffee pot back in the machine.

"It'll do." Brian said off-handedly, but the smile that followed gave away the fact that he was truly pleased.

Justin was on to him. "Uh, huh. OK." He smiled. "Egg white omelet, sir? I also have whole wheat bread in the toaster if you'd …"

He was interrupted as Brian pulled him close and looked into his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Uh, I'm making breakfast?" Justin face showed confusion, then a look of realization came over him. "Oh, you must not remember last night. Well, you got drunk and some guy hassled you in the parking lot, so the cops …"

"I remember last night." Brian kissed him in a deep kiss. "I remember _all _of it." His hand brushed up and down the fly of Justin's dress pants.

Justin's lips parted as he drew a breath in reaction to his hand. "So, why do you ask what's going on?"

"You got my clothes from my place? When?"

"I got up at seven a.m., got your keys from your jeans, and went to the loft and got the stuff. Oh, …" He reached into this pocket. "Here's your keys."

Brian took the keys and set them down on the counter. "Why did you do all of that?"

"I wanted you to get the most sleep you could so you can knock 'em dead at the presentations today." He adjusted Brian's tie. "Have to be on your game to ensure that we all still have jobs." Justin grinned. "Now, let me make you breakfast."

"Justin." Brian realized how much effort he was making for him. "You did a lot for me." His heart warmed to all of things that this young man continued to do for him. He couldn't help but say the only thing he felt appropriate. "Thank you." They hugged.

"Anytime." Justin squeezed him tightly.

"I still don't know why."

"Because …" Justin's fingers slid under Brian's lapels and then he looked, misty eyed, into his eyes. He took in a breath and slowly said, "Because I love you and I'd do anything for you."

Brian had not heard an 'I love you' from Justin for years. This time it somehow meant more to hear the words. They were different people. Older and hopefully wiser now, they were ready for love in their lives. Brian kissed Justin and held him for a while. He nodded to acknowledge Justin's words, but, of course, didn't respond in kind. He just smiled and said, "You mentioned an omelet?"

Justin smiled. "Coming right up."

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

_December 2013_

Justin nodded at Cynthia as he approached Brian's office carrying an art board in front of him. He opened the door and said, "Brian, here's the layout from the art department and I have the website simulation on this flash drive for your presentation."

"Fucking idiots!" Brian slammed down the desk phone.

Justin moved the art board to see him for the first time since he entered the room. "I'm sorry, I thought that a half an hour before the meeting was enough time."

Brian shook his head. "Not you. It's my stupid nephews. They've run out of gas and they have no one else to bring them a can of gas, so they asked me."

"What about Peter's girlfriend?"

"He broke up with her last week."

"You can't go. You have to make the presentation."

"I've just had it with those two. They never have enough money to fill a gas tank. The pay in their minimum wage jobs barely covers school expenses and rent."

Justin had heard the money complaints about the boys before. "I can go bring them gas."

Brian focused on Justin for the first time since he entered the office. "I can't ask you to do that." He walked around from behind the desk and approached Justin.

"It's not a problem. Everything you need from me is on this flash drive."

"Not everything." He pulled at the front of Justin's slacks and gave him a knowing look.

Justin returned a lusty look. "Just name the place and time."

"Hmmm." Brian shook his head as if to shake dirty thoughts from his head. "Anyway, I don't want you to feel you have to go help them."

"It's not a problem. Where are they?"

Brian reached over to his desk. "I wrote down the address."

Justin looked at the paper. "This isn't far. I was going to talk to them about a possible part time job, anyway."

"If you could put more money in their pocket, that'd be awesome. I'm charging them minimal rent; I can't make it any cheaper. They've got to learn to make ends meet."

"They'll figure it out." Justin held up the paper. "I'll get them. You kill that presentation, OK?"

"You got it." Brian smiled. "I'll buy you dinner for this."

"You don't need to…"

"Justin, quit it. Later."

"Later."

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

Justin found John and Peter sitting in John's car in a parking lot just off of High Street. He'd purchased a small gas can and enough gas to get them going. As he pulled up, they got out of their car.

John said, "Justin, you've saved us!"

Peter said, "Thanks so much." He took the gas can and started to pour the liquid into the tank.

Justin said, "It wasn't a problem. I was in Brian's office after he took your call and I told him I'd help out. He had an important meeting, so…"

"He sounded pissed." John observed.

"Uh, yeah." Justin nodded. "So, as long as I have a minute with you guys, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Justin went on to explain about a gentleman he knew named Steve who was a retired cabinet builder. After retirement, he worked out of the back of a friend's cabinet place, boxing up canvases for shipment. Steve's health had declined and he was going to quit altogether and move with his partner to Arkansas. Steve had shipped many of Justin's paintings and even accepted delivery occasionally. When he told him he was going to retire, Justin convinced him to take in a couple of apprentices who could run the business after he moved. John's favorite class in high school had been woodworking and he even did some shelving and storage for their apartment. Peter had been studying business and always had a head for numbers. He could manage the shipping and accounting.

Peter and John listened carefully, their faces brightening. Justin said, "This would just be an occasional job – Steve says he ships one or two paintings for Pittsburgh artists each week. But he makes fifty or one hundred bucks profit every time."

John said, "That'd be awesome. I could get into that, but he'd have to teach me."

"Follow me. I'll call him and have him meet us at his shop. He wants to meet you."

They took off for the cabinet place and Steve met them. He gave them some basic instructions and asked probing questions to see if they were appropriate candidates. John and Peter told him that Thursday afternoons would be best for them to work together and train with him. He pulled Justin aside. "I think I can work with these guys. They're definitely interested, and, I think qualified."

"That'd be great, Steve." Justin was happy to make the connection. "You tell them."

Steve turned and walked up to the guys. "OK, boys. You've got the job."

"Whoo hoo!" John and Peter hugged each other and each shook Steve's hand. John approached Justin and hugged him, too. "Thanks, Justin."

"No problem, but, in the words of your Uncle Brian 'Don't fuck this up'."

Peter laughed as he shook his hand. "You sound just like him."

John shook his head. "We won't. We'll be good workers. Maybe we'll have enough money to keep gas in our cars."

"Hopefully." Justin smiled. "And I want _at cost_ pricing for my shipments for the next year. Got it?"

"Got it." Peter said as John nodded.

~ ~ B/J ~ ~

Later that afternoon, Justin got Brian on the phone and told him the happy news about his nephews' future employment.

"That's fantastic, Sunshine."

"I thought you'd be pleased."

"I owe you dinner. I'll try to get out of here soon and we can eat. I'll call you when I'm on my way, OK?"

"Deal."


	9. Ch 9 - Two Fortunes as One

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

Brian finished his work and went home to clean up and change. He picked up dinner and phoned Justin around seven in the evening. "Hi, Justin."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I have dinner with me and I'm heading to your place."

"Oh, OK."

"I would've taken you out, but my day ran long."

"That's all right. I am hungry, though."

"Of course you are. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Brian showed up with two bags full of food from their favorite Chinese place. He had all of the stuff that Justin liked, including shrimp and egg foo young.

Justin greeted him at the door. "Hey, Brian." He looked at the bags. "Oh boy, dinner!"

"Not too fancy, I know."

Justin smiled. "I love it. Come on, let's sit on the cushions on the floor by the coffee table."

"A picnic?" Brian smirked.

"Well, it's not like we've never sat on the floor and ate Chinese food." Justin looked tentatively at him.

Brian smiled and kissed him. "Nah, it's fine. I'm just giving you shit." Justin looked relieved as he plopped down and eagerly began to open food containers.

As they sat and ate, Brian watched as Justin animatedly talked about working with the kids at the GLC. To think that, years before, Justin was in a hospital bed, clinging to life. And now, here he was, so full of life.

Brian listened and commented, making comparisons of Justin's 'kids' and Gus when he was younger. He realized that Justin was really happy to be in Pittsburgh, working, playing and doing the things that he loved. He was truly home and Brian realized what he'd been telling him for months – Justin wasn't going anywhere. It was time …

"Give me a fortune cookie." Brian said.

Justin offered four of them. "Choose your fortune."

Brian selected one and opening it to read the paper inside. "You will reconnect with an old flame … in bed."

"Let me see that." Justin snatched the fortune. "This just has lucky numbers on it."

Brian shrugged.

"You're making this up." Realization came over Justin's face. "Would you like that fortune to come true?"

Brian shrugged again. "Maybe."

Justin broke open a cookie and, without looking at it, handed it to Brian. "What does my fortune say?"

Brian looked at the slip of paper and then back into Justin's searching eyes. "Your fortune is the same as mine."

Justin reached for Brian and they reclined on the floor in an embrace. "I hope so."

After a few passionate kisses, Justin paused and looked at Brian. "I don't know what I was doing thinking it could be anybody but you." They kissed again. "Are we ready to break in that new bed?"

Brian nodded his answer, knowing what Justin was asking, what Justin needed to know. Hell, what they both needed at this point. It had been torture to not just grab Justin and fuck him and suck him anytime he wanted, but he had to be sure that this time it was more than just fucking.

They proceeded to the bedroom, enjoying some playful kisses and grabs along the way. As they stood at the foot of the bed and kissed, Brian started to unbutton Justin's shirt. "Let's see this workout body." He slid the shirt off of Justin's shoulders and ran his hands over the now-defined pectorals and stomach muscles. "Nice."

Justin smiled and said, "Thanks."

A few kisses later, Justin started to reach for the hem of Brian's shirt and it was removed soon after. They embraced again. A slight gasp left their lips as their skin touched. Brian looked at the nearby post of the four poster bed. "Stand here and hold the post while I look at the rest of you."

The blond obliged as his hands slid up the post. "Like this?"

Brian stood immediately behind Justin and watched the muscles of his back tense as he gripped the post. His cock stirred at the sight. "Yes, and don't move until I tell you to."

"Mmmm. So dominant." Justin said in a breathy manner.

Gentle hands once again appreciated the skin in front of them. Fingers caressed and arms enveloped Justin's form. Brian kissed his neck as he reached around and began to unfasten Justin's jeans. One of his hands held Justin's face to lick his neck and nibble his ear as the second hand found its way into the blond's briefs.

"Oh, my God. … Brian!"

"So fucking hard." He observed as he continued to loosen Justin's jeans and slide them down his legs. After socks were removed, Brian took in the view. Justin had always had a nice figure, but the evidence of his workouts were very visible and turned him on even more. Once again he positioned himself behind him and rubbed the bulge in his jeans against Justin's ass.

"I want your cock so bad." Justin moaned.

"Patience, Sunshine." Brian moved his hand from Justin's face up to his hands and squeezed, emphasizing his desire for him to hold the post. Brian then proceeded to lick a trail from his neck, down his spine and toward the curvaceous butt.

Justin parted his legs. "Please, yes."

Brian got on his knees and teased his tongue down Justin's crack and poked it briefly into his hole.

"Do it." Justin begged as he rotated his hips even more to give his lover full access. The tongue probed further as Brian's hands parted the cheeks before him. He began a full on tongue fucking to Justin's rapturous moans. He continued for some time as Justin held on to the post for dear life. "You're going to make me come."

Finally, Brian decided that other activities were in order. He stood up and said, "On the bed."

Justin let go of his post and slid onto the bed. He rolled to his back and nodded to Brian. "Now it's your turn to strip."

Brian smiled and slowly, deliberately, undressed. First the jeans were removed and then the boxer briefs. He began to crawl up the bed and Justin parted his legs to accommodate his lover. They kissed with tongues roaming each other's mouths. The taste of each other and the feel of skin on skin began to heat them both up even more.

After a few minutes of kissing, Brian leaned back enough to say, "Condom? Lube?"

Justin pointed to the bedside table.

Brian opened the drawer and smiled as his found the desired items. He began to tear open the condom package and he paused briefly. "You told me weeks ago that you were only going to be with me, but certainly you've had other men here." His eyes searched Justin's face questioningly.

Blue eyes met his. Justin shook his head. "Not in this bed." He sighed at the admission. "Never brought anyone home, and even if I did, I wouldn't have brought them into this bedroom."

Brian slid on the condom. "Why not here?"

Justin closed his eyes briefly. "I was saving this bed for …" He stopped.

"Yes?" Brian lubed his sheathed cock.

"I was saving this bed for us, OK?"

Brian leaned forward and smiled gently. "Well, then. Let's break it in." He positioned his cock at Justin's hole and paused a second, holding Justin's gaze.

"Please."

The connection was made. Brian pushed himself into Justin until he was in to the hilt. Both men moaned at the connection, the feeling, the heat and tightness. Time didn't matter, circumstances weren't important, the only thing they felt was each other. They never had a problem speaking in the bedroom and this time was certainly no exception.

Except this time meant so much more, impossibly more than it had meant before. Both men sensed this change, knew that this time was different, that _they_ were different.

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist as tight as he could, lifting his hips in time with Brian's thrusts. Brian pounded into Justin's sweet, tight, hot ass… god, he'd missed this, missed him, more than he thought possible.

"Perfect," Brian whispered as they shared a look. Justin moaned extra deep at the look and word, right before Brian leaned down to capture his mouth in another toe curling kiss.

Brian and Justin were so wrapped up in each other, around each other, skin to skin and tight as possible that Brian didn't even need to stroke Justin's cock it was so trapped between them. Justin groaned with each stab of his prostate, Brian thoroughly appreciated his lover's sounds and breathy moans.

Their arms tightened around each other as their moans grew deeper and louder. Both men approached climax fast, reveling in their first time after so long, moving as one, having never forgotten the rhythm of being together.

Brian pulled away from Justin's mouth. Justin opened his glazed, dark blue eyes to look up at his lover. With one more well placed thrust, Brian whispered, "Come for me Justin."

Justin's eyes squeezed shut as he screamed Brian's name, his cum squirting all over their chests. Brian followed within seconds, feeling Justin's ass squeezing his cock with every pulse. He couldn't help but moan Justin's name as he filled the condom, hips jerking with the most powerful orgasm he'd had in years, all because of his beautiful blond.

He didn't stop and think how sappy that sounded, but he did pause to share a sated look with Justin. He couldn't stop himself from capturing those perfect, pink, kiss-swollen lips once more. He poured everything he couldn't say yet into that kiss, moaning softly into Justin's mouth as he felt the response returned, knowing that Justin was responding in kind to everything he wanted to say.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably just minutes or seconds, he pulled away, held the condom, pulled out and threw the condom in the bin next to the bed. He went to the bathroom to get a washcloth, very thankful for the en suite, and proceeded to clean himself and Justin off. He could definitely go for another round, or three, but he could see Justin already beginning to nod off. He climbed back in bed, where Justin automatically rolled to his side, slung and arm and leg over him and cuddled into Brian's warmth and presence. Although he couldn't still say that out loud, he knew Justin was still a cuddler, glad to see that time hadn't changed that.

They shared a brief kiss full of thanks and maybe, possibly, love. Both men fell asleep relishing the feeling, warmth and smell of their lover.

_How will an accident change their lives?_


	10. Ch 10 - Fifty Thousand

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

_January 2014_

Justin was beaming as he entered Woody's to meet his friends. He was carrying a small duffel bag.

Brian turned to see the blond stride in. "What's going on? Going somewhere?"

"Yes. Atlanta for a couple of days." They kissed.

Emmett asked, "What's in Atlanta?"

"I have a potential buyer for one of my largest paintings that my agent sent to a gallery there."

Ted asked, "How much are you selling it for?"

"I can't say."

Emmett egged him on. "C'mon, Justin."

"I don't want to brag. I didn't set the price, my agent did."

"So ... spill." Brian said.

Justin smiled. "It's fifty thousand dollars."

"Holy shit!" Michael said.

Ted reacted, too. "As an accountant, I can officially tell you, that's a fucking fortune!" He was smiling.

Brian asked, "Why do you have to go _ther_e? Do you fuck him first and then he buys it?" He sipped his beer as Justin chuckled. "Because if that's the case, I'd hold out for more."

"No. Nothing like that. Some rich Spanish guy named Rodriguez is in town for a convention and went to the gallery. He saw my painting, but said he'd only buy it if he could meet the artist. So, I booked the nine o'clock flight. I'll meet him tomorrow morning." He pulled Brian in for a kiss. "Can you give me a lift to the airport?"

"Sure." Brian hugged him. "I'm proud of you."

Michael was still amazed at the price tag. "Shit, if someone offered me fifty grand, I'd be on the next plane, too."

Brian turned to him. "Mikey, no one would pay fifty grand for sex with you."

Everyone laughed. Justin could tell, though, that Emmett, Ted and especially Michael, were tentative about their friendship. He knew that they were still unsure about his being back in their lives – and in Brian's arms.

An hour later, Brian and Justin were in Brian's company car - his Jeep. (The Corvette was reserved for nice weather days.)

Brian commented. "Too bad I don't remember the name of that trick that I had at my place years ago. Remember 'Hotlanta'?"

Justin smiled and nodded. "Yes. He gave me advice on my jambalaya as I remember."

"He's probably still hot."

Suddenly, as they were going through an intersection, a car ran a red light and plowed into the driver side of the Jeep. The car and the Jeep came to a stop in front of a corner gas station. Justin's heart was pounding as he looked over at Brian, whose forehead was bleeding.

"Brian! Oh, my God! Brian!" Justin reached for him and shook his arm, but got no response. He immediately reached for his cell phone and dialed 911.

~ ~ B/J ~ ~

Minutes later, Justin was riding in the ambulance as the tech worked on Brian.

Justin asked anxiously, "Is he going to be OK?"

The tech said, "He's banged up, but I've seen worse, believe me. The doctors at the hospital can tell you a lot more. He's stable for now."

~ ~ B/J ~ ~

What seemed like hours later, Justin was sitting next to Brian, looking for signs of life, other than the blip on the monitor. Michael and Ben arrived, followed by Ted and Emmett. Debbie showed up later with Carl.

Justin filled them in on what he could. "They say it's a concussion and a severely bruised left arm, but, thank God, not broken. They'll know more after observing him overnight."

Ted said. "How did this happen?"

"Some car just ran a red light and nailed us in the driver's side. I dunno."

Carl had more answers. "Lady named Sue Mathers was intoxicated to a point oh-eight and was texting while driving. Didn't see the red light. She got a ticket and will get a DUI for her troubles. I talked to the officer who was first on the scene." He patted Justin on the shoulder. "If you hadn't phoned 911 right away it would certainly have been worse for Brian."

Emmett came up to Justin and hugged him.

"Hey, quit manhandling Justin. He's mine." Brian said in a raspy voice.

"Brian!" Many comments were made by those present, all happy that he'd regained consciousness.

Justin held his hand. "Brian, how do you feel? Are you OK?"

"What the fuck happened?"

"Some lady was drunk and texting and ran a red light." Justin said.

"Fuck."

"Are you in pain?" Michael asked.

"Groggy as shit, but no."

"You're not in pain?"

"If you thought I was in pain, why'd you ask?"

"Cause it's better than asking _How are you doing_?"

Brian rolled his eyes at his best friend. Justin answered for him, "With the morphine they've been giving him, I'd be surprised if he felt anything."

"That explains why I feel groggy, and incredibly high." He looked at Justin. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just a bruise where the seat belt held me in and I got a cut on my hand." Justin held up his left hand with a white bandage around it.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Atlanta?" Brian asked.

"I'm not leaving you when you're hurt."

The nurse entered the room, followed by the doctor. They updated everyone on Brian's condition. The doctor said, "We're reasonably sure that there's no internal damage, but we want to keep you in for observation for a day or so. Are one of you staying here overnight?"

Justin said, "I am."

"You can sleep in this recliner, then." The nurse said as she smiled at him. "Everyone else will have to leave in the next few minutes. Mr. Kinney needs his rest."

The doctor and nurse excused themselves. Justin went to the washroom while the gang said goodbye.

Michael held Brian's hand. "Justin is going to watch you now, OK?"

Brian nodded.

Ben said, "He's very loyal to you."

"I'm sorry if I ever doubted how much he cares about you." Michael admitted.

Emmett agreed. "He could so easily go to Atlanta for that big check."

"I could pay off my mortgage with that much money." Ted said.

Brian was getting sleepy, but managed to say. "He won't go. He's too fucking stubborn."

"And I love you." Justin declared as he re-entered the room. Everyone heard what he said and there were a few murmurs of reaction. Their opinion of the Brian/Justin relationship was changing.

~ ~ B/J ~ ~

The next morning, Justin phoned his agent and explained the situation. She put him in contact with the Spanish art buyer. They talked via Skype on their cell phones and he seemed to be satisfied with Justin's explanation of his work. Senior Rodriguez bought the painting for the agreed upon price. He invited Justin and the guest of his choosing to visit if he ever came to Valencia, Spain, where he had a villa with many guest rooms. This pleased Brian for two reasons. One, Justin managed to sell his painting despite the accident. Two, they had an invite to visit Valencia, which is near Ibiza.

Brian was released from the hospital two days later. Justin insisted that he stay with him at his house for the week while he recovered. All of their friends alternated days visiting with them. Brian's arm was in a sling, but he had no other ill effects from the accident.

Justin's relationship with the rest of their little 'family' had noticeably improved. They no longer doubted that he was back in their lives for good.

_How will separation threaten their relationship?_


	11. Ch 11 - Two Weeks Away

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

_February 2014_

Brian entered the gallery and saw that it was packed with people. Ever since Justin had sold that painting to Rodriquez, he'd achieved quite a buzz in the art world. Brian spotted Emmett circulating about with a tray of hors d'oeuvres. Brian went to the bar and retrieved a glass of red wine and then spotted his nephew, John, all dressed up in a suit. John smiled and approached him.

"Hey, Uncle Brian. I didn't think you were going to be here."

"Yeah, I got freed up. Lots of people here, eh?"

"Sure are. Justin has already sold two pieces. Peter is just talking to the buyer now. Ted is making sure the checks are accounted for with the gallery owners." John smiled with pride. "Have you tried Emmett's crab cakes? They're amazing."

"Not yet." Brian spotted Justin from across the room. He was wearing a dark blue turtleneck with a navy blue suit, which fit him perfectly. Brian watched as he talked and pointed at his painting to, probably, a potential buyer.

John broke Brian from his trance-like stare. "Have you talked to Justin yet tonight?"

"No, I just got here." Brian sipped his wine. "Have you enjoyed working with him?"

"He's the best. He's so excited to show his art here and be able to establish himself. I think he's going to make it."

"So, now you're an art critic?"

John smirked. "No, I just have this feeling." He looked at Brian. "He loves you, you know."

Brian put his arms out to his sides, "What's not to love?"

"I'm serious, Uncle Brian. I know you guys are taking it slow and all, but, don't you think you can see yourself with him, like, more serious?"

The question made Brian bristle. "I've been hurt before, John." He gave his nephew a wary look. "When you were a kid you loved calling me a fag and making fun of me. Now you're encouraging me to pursue a, dare I say it, _relationship_ with another man?"

"When it's the man that you belong with, then, yes. He loves you. He's not going anywhere." He looked at Justin who had just turned and started walking toward them. "Look at him – how happy he is here. Take a chance." John shook his head. "I watched my parents all of those years and never saw the love like you two have. Don't blow it." He patted Brian's shoulder. "I gotta go check on Peter."

Brian considered John's words. For someone he'd always considered to be an immature brat, the kid was really turning out all right. Maybe he knew more than Brian originally gave him credit for. Perhaps Brian's rescuing John after Claire was committed, and Justin's help in finding him meaningful employment were all of the encouragement he needed to believe in himself.

Justin smiled as he approached. _That Sunshine smile_. Brian's heart swelled at the thought of it all – tossing his heart into the ring again – taking a chance on love.

Just a few months earlier when Justin was following him around, flirting with him, it pissed him off. But, once he and Justin established the notion of starting over from scratch and they'd developed a friendship all over again, it was different. Brian realized that this was a guy he could hang out with, dine with, have great sex with, and, most importantly, generally enjoy for company. He found that times with Justin were a lot better than times when they were apart.

Then there was the whole issue of Justin's staying around. If Brian thought that being back in Pittsburgh was just another stop on Justin's way to yet another adventure, he wouldn't risk the pain of separation yet again.

"Brian. So glad you could make it." Justin reached to hug him and Brian scooped him up in his arms. "I didn't think you wanted to be caught dead in a room full of fucking artists."

"I like fucking artists. One in particular." He said as he bent down to kiss Justin.

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

_March 2014_

Brian looked up and saw Justin talking to Cynthia just before he entered Brian's office. "What's up?"

Justin had a look of trepidation on his face. "Brian, I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Justin. Come in." He motioned to the couch and they sat.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to get to it."

"Yes?"

"I got an offer from Gardner Vance to work for him. I'd be doing the same stuff I'm doing for Kinnetik, but he also wants me to travel internationally and set up websites around the world."

"More money?"

"Yes, that's part of it."

"I'll match it."

"You don't even know how much more he's offering."

Brian shrugged. "I'll still match it."

"It's also the opportunity to travel. Spending two weeks at a time in France, Italy, Japan …"

Brian felt his heart clench and began to feel abandoned again. Justin was talking about leaving, even if was just travel for work. He got a pain in his gut that felt just like the pain he felt when Justin moved to New York. His blood boiled.

"So, you're leaving me again. Leaving this company. Leaving to travel. Fuck, Justin. I knew you weren't going to stay, you asshole."

"It's not LIKE that. Pittsburgh is my home; it's where I bought my house. My friends, my sister, _you_ … are all here."

"But you're practically packing your bags with this new job."

"Once every two months or so, I'll be away for a couple of weeks." Justin paced. "You have been on plenty of business trips. I seem to remember a trip to Chicago that you took instead of a snowboarding trip to Vermont with a certain young man."

"That was for a week. I had to do that trip to ensure that job with Vance."

"And this is the same thing! He has operations and sales internationally and this is a great opportunity for me." Justin looked intently at Brian. "It's a chance to travel and see the world. I might never have this chance again."

Brian was dealing with the pain in his heart. A small part of him understood that this was merely a job change, but the old feelings of being left behind were foremost in his mind. He stood up and went to sit behind his desk.

Justin implored. "Say something, Brian."

Brian got on the intercom with Cynthia. "Tell Ted to get Justin's severance package together. He's leaving us." He clicked off the intercom and looked at Justin. "Now get the fuck out."

"Don't be like this, Brian."

"I said GET the FUCK OUT!"

Justin moved toward the door. "This is not over." He brushed past a confused Cynthia as he hurriedly left.

She asked Brian, "What just happened?"

"He got a job with Gardner Vance. He's out of here. Make sure he packs all of his shit. I don't want to see any piece of him around here, understand?"

"Sure, boss." Cynthia left his office with a confused look on her face.

Brian pulled a bottle of Jim Beam from a secret file drawer and poured himself a glass of the brown liquid. He tossed it back and wiped his mouth with his hand. A darkness filled him as the warmth of the liquid filled his body. He was alone, again.

_~ ~ B/J ~ ~ Cynthia ~ ~ B/J ~ ~_

It had been two weeks since Justin left Kinnetik. Brian had been a total prick the whole time and Cynthia had had enough. She decided that she had to talk to him about the 'Justin situation'. She and Ted talked about it and worked on a plan.

She phoned Justin and asked him to come in for the last of his things and to go over the people he'd referred for his job. He arrived that afternoon and she asked him to speak with her in a conference room. As they entered the room, they saw Brian and Ted.

Justin turned red. "There must be a mistake, I'll be going."

Brian looked at Cynthia and Ted. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

Ted stood up. "Brian, hear me out. Justin, sit down and listen."

Justin sat with his arms folded. Brian said, "Theodore…"

Cynthia spoke up. "You two have to work this out. You're both miserable and your making our lives miserable and we're sick of it."

Brian said, "Hey don't pin this on me. He's the one who left."

"I didn't leave you. I got another job. Jesus, Brian."

Ted established control. "Shut up both of you and listen. Brian, he had every right to shop himself around and find a better opportunity. He's been great helping Michelle find a replacement for him and is here today to review the candidates with us." Brian snorted his derision. "Justin, we both know that Brian has enough psychological problems to fill several hats, but you have to try to understand that he's got abandonment issues, especially when it comes to you."

Brian protested. "Hey …"

Cynthia interrupted. "Brian, you'll never find anyone that you care about as much as you do Justin. Understand that he still wants to be with you, even if he's not working here. Years ago he left for a job in Hollywood and was back again. This is no different. Quit being an asshole and realize that he loves you."

Justin turned to look at Brian. "I'm not leaving _you_, don't you understand?"

Brian rolled his eyes and then glared at Ted and Cynthia. "Are you two done?"

Ted put his arm around Cynthia. "We're not leaving until you two make up." She nodded her agreement.

"I should fire both of you for interfering. Fuck you both. I'm out of here." Brian turned to Justin and with a smarmy grin said, "Bon voyage." He pushed past Ted and Cynthia and left the room.

Ted said, "Shit."

"Oh, well. We gave it a shot." Cynthia looked down.

Justin stood up. "If that's all that you have for me today, then?"

Ted put his hand on Justin's arm. "I'm sorry. I thought we could get through to him."

"Haven't you learned anything about Brian after all these years? He'll do what he wants, _when_ he wants. He's not going to be rushed." Justin got his coat on. "If he comes back to me, fine. If he doesn't, you know what; I will still survive – beautifully, and so will he." He gave a quick smile before he left. "Thanks for trying, guys."

"You're not gonna fight for him … again?"

"I didn't say that, and I'm not walking away either. This is an incredible opportunity for me, personally and professionally. It's not like I can ask Brian to come with me, and I remember more than enough times where I would be at home waiting for him to come home from a business trip or the backroom."

"He's changed though, Justin. You may not see it, but he…"

"Ted, Cynthia," Justin started as he held up his hand to stop them from saying anything else, "I appreciate the help, I really do, and you do know Brian, which means you also know that there's nothing anyone can say to convince him otherwise. When he's ready, if he's ready, I'll be waiting, but I can't wait for him to be ready, either."

They both wished him luck in his new career and in his travels, preparing themselves for the tempers and blow-ups that would undoubtedly be coming from their boss in the coming weeks. They only hoped that Brian and Justin would both figure out that they needed to stop fighting and realize that they belonged together.

_If Brian won't listen to Ted and Cynthia, who else can help?_


	12. Ch 12 - Twelve Year Old Gus

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

_May 2014_

Justin got a call from Lindsay. She explained that she was in town with Gus who was supposed to spend the day visiting friends with her, and the night with his father. However, she got a call to help set up a new display at the Sydney Bloom Gallery, where she used to work. She asked Justin if he wouldn't mind watching Gus during the day. She said she didn't want to impose, but she couldn't think of anyone else easier to deal with and better for the job. Besides, she said that when she mentioned Justin the twelve year old boy was excited and more than happy to hang out with him. They'd seen each other a number of times over the years when visiting New York and bonded over a love of art and, more importantly, video games. Justin had introduced him to the great retro game called "Tomb Raider" and kicked his ass playing it. Justin was cool.

Lindsay asked Justin to keep an eye on Gus until it was time to visit Brian. Justin was glad he'd be able to spend so much time with the young man. He'd grown to love Gus over the years. He had the gentle qualities of his mother and the stubbornness and honesty of his father, all with the unconditional love and trust of a child.

Justin unboxed a gaming system he'd purchased for Gus's next visit. When Lindsay pulled her rental car into his driveway he was waiting with open arms.

Gus gave "Uncle" Justin a big hug. Lindsay greeted him, too, and thanked him for the last minute favor. They chatted a while and then she left for the gallery.

Justin showed Gus the new system that he'd set up in the guest room. They played, ate pizza and generally had a great time all afternoon.

Around five p.m. the phone rang and it was Lindsay. Gus talked to her.

"Yeah, Mom. Is Dad coming, too?" He smiled. "OK. Cool. See you guys then."

Justin looked at Gus. "Is your Dad going to be here?"

"Yeah. That's OK, right?"

"Sure. I just haven't seen him in a while."

"I thought you two were back together, but Mom said you were having a 'rough patch', whatever that means."

Justin smiled. "We had a fight nine weeks ago."

"What about?"

"I'll let him tell you if he wants to. He gave me the impression he didn't want to see me again and said things that weren't very nice. Soon after that I went on my trip to Paris. I haven't talked to him since."

"But you guys are great together."

"I thought so, too. But …"

"Do you love him?"

Justin looked away wistfully. "Yes, Gus. I still love him."

"Do you forgive him for what he said?"

"Yes, but …"

"If he said he was sorry, would you take him back?"

Justin laughed at the barrage of questions. "You don't know your father too well, young man. One of his favorite sayings is 'no apologies, no regrets'. He'd never apologize."

"I'll talk to him, man to man." Gus smiled and winked.

"OK, kiddo. You do that." Justin put his arm around Gus.

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

Brian asked his passenger, Lindsay, a question. "So, where did you say Gus is?"

"He's with a friend." She answered cagily.

"OK." He decided to let it go. It was probably one of Dusty's kids. "And Mel is with JR at Deb's?"

"Yeah, she'll pick me up in a little while, so you can take Gus home in your car."

That's how Brian liked Mel, in short doses.

Lindsay directed Brian further and then said, "This is it."

As they approached the all too familiar looking home, Brian gave Lindsay a look. "I thought you said Gus was at a friend's house."

Lindsay had far too much experience dealing with Brian to be intimidated anymore. "He is. Justin is Gus's friend."

"Uh, huh, and you couldn't leave him with Deb?"

"He wanted to see Justin and play video games with him and stuff. They're really quite close."

Brian was a little surprised at that, but continued his questioning. "Why couldn't your folks take him?"

"Dad is getting over shingles and I don't want Gus to get chicken pox."

Brian rolled his eyes. It was a conspiracy. "OK."

Lindsay got out of the car and motioned to Brian. "C'mon in."

"I'll wait here." He began to pull a cigarette out of his pack.

"Gus told me on the phone he had something in Justin's house he wants to show you."

"Fine." He put the cigarette back in the pack and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Gus met them at the door and ran to his father. "Dad!" They embraced. Brian so loved his son and marveled at how much bigger and smarter he got all of the time.

Brian looked over at Justin, who was standing a safe distance away. "Hey."

Justin gave a faint grin. "Hey."

Brian turned his attention back to his son. "How was your afternoon, Gus?"

"Super!" Gus pulled at his father's hand to follow him. "Come on Dad. You have to see my room."

"_Your_ room?"

"You guys go on." Justin motioned and Lindsay nodded.

Gus was excited. "Justin set up his guest room for me. I mean he told Mom it was a game room in case he or anyone wanted to play, an extra bed for extra guests, but I knew better."

"Better than what?"

"That Justin made this room for me. Isn't it great?"

They both walked into the room, Gus excitedly walking over to the game and entertainment system to show Brian everything Justin had included. Brian was trying to figure out why the fuck Justin created a room just for Gus. They couldn't possibly be that close.

"Your mom said you were at a friend's house. He hasn't seen you for a long time."

"Of course I'm at a friend's house. Justin is awesome. And I see Justin a lot, I mean not nearly as much as I see you, but he does try and visit, or he calls me on Skype on my birthday, and other times when he has the time. It's a lot more often since he moved back, although he was sad for a while, I'd be sad too if I lost my mom, but I know that's not gonna happen for a long time. And I've already told mom and mama that I never want them riding the motorcycle again."

Brian was beginning to feel overwhelmed at the chatterbox his son was turning out to be. He never remembered talking that much at his age; of course he had a much different home life. He had no idea that Justin stayed in that close contact with his son. He also had no idea that Gus knew the munchers had a motorcycle.

Brian hadn't realized that Gus had stopped talking until he looked at him curiously. "Dad, are you and Justin still mad at each other?"

"No. I mean, it's hard to explain."

"Justin told me earlier that you guys had a big fight."

"Yeah."

"What about? He wouldn't tell me. He said he'd leave it to you to explain."

Brian smiled softly. "He told me about his new job and traveling and I thought … I don't know. I thought he was leaving me again."

Gus gave Brian a very quizzical look. "It seems to me that you're not really together now, so how is that different? The end result is the same – you're apart."

"It seems simple to you. It's more complicated."

"Yeah, well, maybe you're just making it more complicated than it needs to be."

_Will Gus's words sink in to his father?_


	13. Ch 13 - Three Guys Hanging Out

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

Justin walked into the bathroom from the hallway to put more towels in the guest bathroom. He stopped when he heard Gus talking to his father. He watched them through the crack behind the door.

Gus said, "He told me he loves you and that he'd forgive you."

"Uh, huh."

"So, you gotta apologize."

Brian snorted.

"C'mon, Dad. You tell me to apologize to JR when she pisses me off."

"Language."

Gus rolled his eyes. "Oh like you're any better," after a look from Brian he changed what he said, "Fine, when she makes me _mad_."

"Yes, I suppose I do." He then got a more serious look on his face. "I just don't know if I can – if that'd make everything all right. I've always said no apologies, no regrets."

"Well that's silly. You're supposed to apologize when you hurt someone else's feelings so they know you didn't mean to hurt 'em."

Brian countered his son's logic. "Sometimes they really don't mean it and they're just apologizing to make themselves feel better."

"That's not why I apologize, or Justin, or you or mom or mama or Grandma or any of my friends apologize. One time I got mad at my best friend 'cause I thought he'd taken my lunch bag and hid it. I was really upset and called him a name and didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. I felt really bad later when I got home and saw that I forgot my lunch bag on the counter at home. I didn't want to apologize either because I didn't want to admit I was wrong. But I wanted my friend back more, so I told him I was sorry. Then we traded our sandwiches that day and everything was fine."

Brian chuckled. "When did you get so smart?"

Gus laughed and said, "I don't know about smart but mom always said I was good with people and understanding others. We all get mad sometimes. It's okay to get mad as long as we don't alien... alienate?" Brian nodded. "Alienate the people who are important to us."

"I can't believe I'm getting advice from my pre-teen son."

"Kids are smart dad, we know a lot, and I've seen a lot, too. Adults make too big a deal about stuff that's really simple. Besides, I talked to Justin and he said he's forgiven you."

"I'm not gonna go into details, but it's still complicated, no matter how simple you make it seem, but... you might be right about apologizing sometimes, even when we don't want to."

"_Especially_ when we don't want to."

Brian raised an eyebrow at that well placed come-back.

"I heard mama say that once when mom didn't want to apologize for something she said."

Brian sighed and thought about everything his son had said, "I'll see what I can do, Gus."

~ ~ B/J ~ ~

Mel and JR drove up a half hour later and visited for a little while, but then they had to take off with Lindsay to meet up with Michael and Ben at a restaurant.

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

Gus talked Brian into staying to watch a movie with them. Gus was settled on the couch and the three guys decided on a movie to watch for the evening. Brian and Gus watched as Justin put the DVD in the player.

Justin said, "You guys start the movie. I'm going to make some popcorn."

"And hot chocolate." Gus said excitedly.

"And hot chocolate." Justin replied with a smile and a wink at Gus.

He walked into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. As he watched the slowly spinning bag he reviewed his day so far. First was the surprise phone call from Lindsay asking him to take Gus for the day. Then, the afternoon with his favorite young man. _What a good kid he turned out to be. _

When he heard that Brian was coming to pick up his son, his heart did a flip. They hadn't spoken since that last time at Kinnetik at the Ted/Cynthia intervention. Their evening together was certainly very civil and polite, but he could tell Brian was trying to ascertain Justin's feelings for him. In truth, he was still deciding exactly how he felt. All those months together and Brian assumed that he was being abandoned just because of a job change? The hurtful words were still painful in Justin's head. But he desperately wanted things to work out for them again. Overhearing Gus's conversation with Brian that afternoon he was reminded again of Brian's stubbornness.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Brian. "How's that popcorn coming?"

"It'll be ready soon. I'll be there in a few." Justin said.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't see what we have to talk about."

"Gus wants us to talk. I promised him I would."

"I thought I was the only one who made promises. But, then again, I've been accused of breaking them, so…"

"I was wrong."

"Excuse me?" Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I shouldn't have accused you of bailing on me."

Justin's heart melted a little. "It's just a new job, Brian." He knew it took a lot for Brian to admit he was wrong. _Maybe Gus's advice did sink in_. Justin wanted to make a concession to Brian. "I can tell Gardner that I won't go overseas as much."

"No, you've always wanted to travel. I can't stand in your way."

Justin's eyes welled up. "I was so hurt by what you said to me that day at Kinnetik. I never thought you'd talk to me again." He rubbed the heel of his hand over one eye. "It killed me."

"I just reacted …" He looked away and then back at Justin. "_I_ was the asshole." He pulled his lips into his mouth, and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

Walking toward Brian with his hand outstretched, Justin said, "Can we be together again?"

Brian took his hand and nodded.

Justin put his other hand on Brian's shoulder. "I love you, Brian. Please know that I'll never leave you, ever again."

Brian nodded and pulled Justin into his arms. "I know." Their lips met for a sweet kiss which quickly turned into something more passionate. They hugged and held each other for a few seconds before Brian pulled back to look at Justin. "Let's seal this deal in the bedroom."

Justin removed the popcorn from the microwave. "Yes, after the movie I will be happy to remind you of my accommodations."

Brian pulled Justin to him again and growled into his ear. "I was thinking _during_ the movie."

"We told Gus we'd _all_ watch a movie." He poured the popcorn into a big bowl.

"He's capable of watching by himself."

"I don't know … he's …"

Brian covered Justin's mouth with his finger before picking up the popcorn and hot cocoa and walking them over to Gus. "Hey, Gus. You okay watching the movie by yourself for a bit?"

Justin gave him an incredulous look. Gus looked between the two men and smiled at them. He was twelve after all, and he had two moms, he knew. He also knew that it wasn't as complicated as adults can make it, and was just happy to see his dad and Justin look so happy together.

"Sure, that's OK. More popcorn for me. See you guys later."

With that approval Justin and Brian joined hands, dragging each other to the master bedroom, forcing themselves not to leave a trail of clothes where Gus could see. They couldn't get the door closed and locked behind them fast enough after entering Justin's room.

Clothes were shed at lightning speed. Brian made it to the bed first and sat down staring at Justin's body. Justin had just finished when he turned and saw that Brian's cock was hard and practically pointing at him to come to it.

Justin pushed Brian back on the bed so he was lying down. He leaned over his cock, taking it all in his mouth at once. Brian moaned at the tight wet suction he was making around his cock. Justin loved giving Brian blowjobs, his cock was perfect, he tasted and smelled amazing and he loved the noises he could make Brian make.

Tonight though, he wasn't interested in prolonging the pleasure. It had been too long since his last time with Brian and they were both desperate for release.

Brian pulled Justin off his cock, with a pop and trail of saliva and pre-cum. Brian kissed Justin's lips hungrily and then repositioned them on the bed so Justin was cradled between his legs, their cocks rubbing together. He pulled back from Justin to reach over and grad the lube and a condom from the nightstand. He handed the condom to Justin with two simple words, "Ride me."

Justin closed his eyes momentarily, he loved riding Brian. The position was perfect for deeper penetration, the exact angle for him to fuck himself on Brian's beautiful dick. He opened his eyes so he could watch Brian as he rolled the condom over Brian's cock. He then grabbed the lube and rubbed some over the condom, causing Brian to lick his lips in anticipation.

Then Justin got himself ready: he took two fingers, lube and raised himself up enough so that Brian could watch him finger-fuck himself. He couldn't help but moan at the delicious intrusion.

That was a sight that Brian never got tired of seeing, and he loved that Justin gave him a show every time they did this. Justin would slowly slide in two fingers, searching for his prostrate, while opening himself. He was so turned on and ready for Brian to fuck him that his whole body was tingling with anticipation.

"Fuck Justin, you're ready, get on."

Justin could only nod as he pulled his fingers out, climbed over Brian, grabbed his dick and sank down. Both men groaned at the sensations.

Justin leaned over and whispered, "We have to keep it down. Gus is not too far away."

"I'll do what I can."

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

Brian was balls deep in the hottest ass he'd ever fucked. The one man that could match Brian's own stamina and insatiable libido.

Then Justin started to move, slowly at first, rocking back and forth. Brian was matching his thrusts, speeding up as Justin sped up. Justin leaned forward, resting his hands on Brian's chest, fucking himself on his cock, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed tight, up and down, Brian's dick hitting his prostate over and over again.

"So fucking hot." Brian couldn't help say it out loud. He loved when Justin let go like this and completely gave into the moment, using Brian's cock as he pleased. It was fucking amazing.

Justin struggled to open his eyes at the compliment. Brian lifted his hand from caressing Justin's thigh to grab his cock. He stroked and twisted, rubbing Justin's cock head with his thumb. Justin was moaning louder, unable to speak and just feel. He put his hand over his mouth in an effort to suppress the noise.

Brian could tell Justin was getting close; he wasn't too far behind. He started stroking Justin faster and used his other hand to massage his balls. Then Justin came, hard, all over Brian's chest. Brian kept stroking Justin's cock gently, refusing to let go, until the clenching of Justin's ass pushed him over the edge. He grabbed hold of Justin's hips, his own hips thrusting into Justin with every spurt.

They lay there, sated, sweaty and sleepy, neither one wanting to move. Brian didn't really want to move, he never said it, but he always liked when Justin would lay on him. It might seem hard to believe but it made Brian feel safe. He grabbed the condom and helped Justin lift his hips so he would slide out of his lover. He tied the condom and threw it somewhere, he didn't care.

Brian could make out Justin's sleepy smile, and he reached up to caress his back as Justin sighed peacefully into Brian's chest. There would be a one more round of sex in the shower before checking on Gus. They would fall asleep in each other's arms and wake up the same way, but for now, Brian just watched Justin, thinking about how stupid he had been to almost lose all of this.

~ ~ ~ bj

_What question will Justin have for Brian?_


	14. Ch 14 - Two Together

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

_June 2014_

It was another lazy evening at Justin's home. Brian came over after work and he and Justin ate another home cooked meal. 'Dessert' first came in the form of pound cake and whipped cream, then came in the form of whipped cream licked off of each other's bodies. After sex, a shower, then more sex they lay exhausted in bed around midnight.

Brian looked at the clock. "Fuck, I've got to go. I've got an early meeting."

Justin nuzzled his neck. "Mmm, no. Just stay here. I want to sleep with you."

"Tempting, but, no." Brian kissed the top of his lover's head, and then got up to get dressed. "I have to have a clean suit for tomorrow. I'm making a presentation to Eyeconic Optics." He began to pull on his underwear.

Justin admired the view for a few seconds, then said, "Brian."

"Mmm?"

"Move in with me."

Brian stood with one leg in his pants. "What?"

"Move here. With me."

Brian smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so."

Justin rolled onto his back and put his hands on his head. "Why not? You're here all of the time. You have to keep running back and forth for your clothes and things. We have a great time together here. So?"

"So, I like my independence." Brian pulled on his shirt. "I make my own schedule and don't have to answer to anyone."

"I'm not going to keep tabs on you. You can slip in at four a.m. and I won't care. I know you, Brian. You'll do what you want. I'm not asking you to move here to keep track of you."

Brian hung his tie around his neck. "I like having my own space."

"It's _not_ your own space, in case you haven't noticed. Your nephews are barging in at all hours and taking over. You've said yourself that's why you're over here more than me going over there." Justin sat up in bed. "If you were here you could have the office for working. I'd cook dinner for you, when you like. You can even sleep in the guest room if that's …"

Brian smiled and walked to the edge of the bed. "No. One thing's for sure. If I'm here, I'm sleeping with you."

Justin pulled on the tie and their lips met for a kiss. "Then move in."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask. That you think about it." He jumped off of the bed and went to his jean's pocket. "Here, this is for you." He put something in Brian's hand.

"A key?" He looked into Justin's eyes. "For this place?"

Justin quirked a grin. "Yes, for this place." He paused. "I want you to be able to come over any time and feel welcome here. Even if I'm out of town and you need to get away from your nephews."

Brian smiled and kissed Justin as he put the key in his pocket. "OK. Will do." He finished dressing and put his jacket over his arm. "Got to go. Later, Justin."

"Later."

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

"Will you guys keep it down?" Brian asked his nephew, John.

"Ah, come on Uncle Bri. We're killing zombies and we've almost completed the level." John's eyes never left the screen as he continued with his video game. His buddies, Jeff and Carlos, watched intently.

"I'll completely level you if you don't knock it off. I've had a long day and I just want to relax and …"

"Got him!" The three twenty-somethings high fived each other.

Brian looked at the whole scene with consternation. John had been fighting with his brother, so Brian had offered; out of the goodness of his heart, _damn it_, to let John stay with him for the night. The next thing he knew, though, the place was a zombie apocalypse, complete with two smelly gamer friends. It was not making Brian happy. He'd had enough.

But, where would he go? Mikey and the Professor were visiting Hunter and his wife. Ted and Blake moved to the other side of town. Besides, Brian never spent much time with Ted outside of work. Emmett was out of town working with the Bravo network on his "Queer Guy" show.

Justin's was the answer. Brian had been thinking a lot lately about Justin and his offer to have him live with him. What better way to see if that would work? He'd go to Justin's new house and ask to spend the night. There would be a potential sexual encounter and the thought of it all made his cock twitch.

"I'm outta here, asshole. Don't break anything. Don't drink any of my liquor … it's locked up anyway."

"Where you going Uncle Bri?" John finally looked up from his game.

"A better place."

_Will rain dampen things?_


	15. Ch 15 - Two for Dinner

_~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**__ ~ ~ ~ ~ B/__**J**_

Justin checked the casserole in the oven, which had browned off nicely. He turned the oven off and started to set himself a place at the table. He looked at the table and thought again how sad it looked with only one place setting. He flashed back to the loneliness he felt when he first moved to New York and then again when Payton took off. He wished, all over again, that Brian would consider moving in with him. Sighing in resignation, he poured himself a glass of wine.

He heard a noise in front of the house. He wasn't sure if it was a car in the driveway – the sound of the rain pounding against the roof of the house was loud. He approached the front door just as he heard a knock. Looking through the peephole, he saw Brian. Justin quickly unlocked the door.

"Brian! Come in, you're getting soaked."

"Fucking rain." Brian stepped inside.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind seeing you." Justin closed the door.

Brian gave a half-hearted smile. "It's good to be seen. Thanks for letting me in."

"Sure. I thought you were working late tonight."

"I _was_ going to work at home, but there was a zombie attack."

Justin smirked. "Zombie attack?"

"Don't ask." Brian rubbed water off of his face and shook his hands.

"Your shirt is really wet. Why don't you take it off?"

Brian raised an eyebrow as his smile broadened. "Would you like that?"

Justin grinned as he enjoyed Brian's suggestive way of speaking, not that it hadn't crossed his mind already. "Yes, you're dripping on my floor. I have one of your old t-shirts. C'mon, I'll dig it out. Let's hang your shirt in the bathroom."

Brian followed him into the master suite. "One of my old t-shirts, from years ago?"

"I accidentally packed it when I left for New York." Justin found the shirt in question in a dresser drawer. It was a black Calvin Klein undershirt. His hands stroked the fabric gently. "Ah, yes. This is it."

"You seem to have a fondness for it." Brian had removed his wet shirt and reached for the black t-shirt.

Justin smiled while reminiscing. "When I first moved away, I missed you so much and this shirt reminded me of you and even smelled like you." He sighed as he watched Brian put it on. "I slept with it on the pillow next to me for … weeks."

Brian sniffed the fabric. "Smells clean now."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Well, I've washed it in the last decade, yes."

"Now I'll just have to get it all dirty all over again." Brian said, tongue in cheek. "I'd like to get all dirty _with you_." He pulled Justin to him and snaked his hands around his waist.

"Mmmm. That's one of the things I love about you." Any thoughts of loneliness that Justin had had earlier were all washed away as they kissed, softly at first and then with more passion. The moment was interrupted by his stomach as it growled in anticipation of a certain casserole that might be forgotten. Justin realized that the noise was loud enough for Brian to hear. He held his hand on his stomach. "Sorry."

"The only gay man I know who thinks food is more important than sex."

"One can hardly fuck and suck all night on an empty stomach." Justin said. "Have you eaten?"

"No, all there was at the loft was pizza and they ordered _all_ of the crap on it." He made a face. "So, no."

"Come on. Let's eat. I made a casserole. There's plenty for the two of us." Justin's hand stroked the front of Brian's jeans. "Then later we'll work on that whole 'get dirty together' thing, OK?"

"If you keep touching me like that, you're not going to get a chance to eat anything but me."

Justin smiled and turned towards the door. "Let's get some dinner first. I'll set you a place."

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

As Brian entered the kitchen/dining area he was taken by the scene. Candles on the table cast a soft glow as Justin set another place. Soft jazz music played as the rain tapped at the roof. The smell of a casserole filled the room, as did the warmth of the oven. Brian sat down as Justin put the bubbling dish on the table. He turned to get a serving spoon and Brian admired, for the one millionth time, the soft curve of the young man's back and the very desirable ass in his form fitting jeans. Brian reached for the bottle of rosé wine and poured himself a glass. He sipped it as Justin slid into his seat and smiled at him.

This was truly a domestic scene that years ago, hell, months ago, would have made him gag at the thought. But now he could see himself play over and over again. A bottle of wine. A secure, luxurious home. A home-cooked meal. A loving partner who was his sexual equal. _Why have I been resistant to this for so long? _A wave of emotion hit him. This is where he belonged. This is where he was happiest … where someone loved and cared for him. He decided, at that moment, that he should move in with Justin. He couldn't let on right away, though. He had to pick the right time and place.

As they ate, they conversed about their day. Justin talked about finding someone to install a hot tub on the deck and getting bids. Brian complained about his nephews not being able to get along, and then told the story about the video games and John's buddies. "John really doesn't get along with his brother, but he doesn't have enough saved up yet for down payment on a house."

Justin nodded. "They're both old enough to need their own space. It'll happen."

"Not soon enough." Brian groused. He finished the last of his dinner and sat back, his stomach full of a very satisfying meal.

"You'll survive, as you always do. You'll think of something." Justin stood to clear the dishes.

Brian said, "Here, let me help you." He surprised even himself when he brought his dish and glass over to the sink.

"Thanks." Justin smiled with a twinkle in his eye. Brian could see that he was enjoying his domestic actions. It really wasn't all that painful, he'd decided.

As Justin bent over to put the dishes in the dishwasher, Brian couldn't resist touching the denim covered ass in front of him. "When's dessert?"

"Soon." Justin closed the dishwasher and hit the start button. As he stood up he leaned his head back.

The sweet flesh of Justin's neck was too much for Brian to resist and he quickly kissed it. He growled slightly in anticipation of the evening's events. "I am so looking forward to spending the night with you." The kisses became ear lobe nibbles. A heat came from deep inside and filled his chest as his love for Justin overcame him. It was time to tell him.

The blond turned towards him and gave an open mouthed smile. "Yes?"

Brian took a deep breath and touched under Justin's chin. "And the next night, and the next…"

They kissed briefly, but then Justin pulled back. "You're staying for a few days?"

"A few days, a few weeks …" He shrugged a shoulder.

"Are you saying you'll move in with me?" Justin's smile broadened into his sunshine grin.

Brian gave a nod. "If the offer still stands."

"It still stands." Justin jumped a little and wrapped his arms even tighter around him. "Oh, my God, Brian. This is wonderful."

Brian felt the need to make it not-a-big-deal, so he said, "Well, I can let John use the loft and I can get out of zombie central."

"It'll be great. You'll see. You can have the office. I've got wi-fi. The hot tub will go in next week. We'll get your nephews to help us with your stuff. I'll have dinner for you every night."

Brian grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. "As long as you're in our bed every night, I'll be happy."

Justin got a teary eyed look on his face. "_Our_ bed. Yes, Brian I'll be there any time you want me."

"I want you all of the time. You still have that hold on me."

"I don't know what I was doing thinking it could be anybody but you. I love you, Brian." They kissed. "You've made me so happy."

"Me, too." Another kiss. "I mean, I …" The words hung up on Brian's tongue.

"Yes?"

"I'm happy, too."

Justin looked into his eyes and smiled softly. His thumb stroked Brian lips. "We'll never be apart again. I promise."

~ ~ ~ bj

_Will rain dampen things?_


	16. Ch 16 - One Ring

_**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~ ~ ~ __**B**__/J ~ ~_

After a sexy, sweet lovemaking session, Brian stroked Justin's blond hair out of his eyes as he said, "I suppose we should establish rules, like we did before."

Justin said, "Probably a good idea." He thought for a second and then said, "How about we just be honest with each other? We don't need to share conquests, unless they're really hot."

"I think that sounds very good." Brian nodded.

"We can text once and a while, just to know the other's OK. But, you don't have to check in with me as to who you're with."

"Whom." Brian corrected with a smile.

Justin smiled, "Yes, _whom_ you're with."

"I'm not quite the man chaser I used to be. You won't have much to worry about."

They kissed again for several heated seconds before Justin said, "I decided a while back that I'm not going to be looking for much else, either."

Brian licked his lips. "I'll satisfy your every whim and desire." They both snickered.

"And I will yours. Either way."

Justin smiled and then said, "My next trip is two weeks in Italy. It's a month and a half away. Come with me."

Brian smiled. "Italy, eh?"

"Milan and Rome. We can visit all of those designer stores: Gucci, Versace…?"

"I don't know if I can leave Kinnetik for that long."

"Call Cynthia now and she'll block out the time. Most of the staff can take a vacation, too. Or just have Ted and Cynthia run everything."

"Like they tried to run our lives?"

"They were just trying to help us. Forget that. What do you say?"

Brian looked into his eyes and smiled. "I think Italy will be lovely in the late summer."

Justin grinned and hugged Brian. "Yee-haw! Awesome!"

"Just remember that any hotel room must have a king sized bed. And I'd like to see the beach at some point. All of the hot European guys walking up and down the shore with those little bathing suits." Brian began to kiss Justin's chest as he said, "You told me once that you wanted a home, a husband and a family. Do you still feel that way?" He asked the question in a nonchalant way, but was intently listening to the answer.

"Hmmm." Justin paused. "Well, the home, I have. A husband? I tried that once and it didn't work. I really don't want to be married again." He looked at Brian. "No offense."

"None taken."

Justin brightened as he remembered something. "But I will do this." Justin got out of bed and went to his dresser. He retrieved a box and pulled out a necklace – specifically a ring on a chain. He removed the ring from the chain and looked at it. "I think I'll wear this."

Brian asked, "Is that … the ring I gave you?" He knew that soon after Justin moved to New York, he'd asked Brian to bring him the smaller of the two wedding rings. Justin had worn it around his neck for months.

The blond smiled. "Yes, I put it in this box when we broke up. I have all of my treasures in here. One of Gus's teeth, some of my Mom's jewelry, an art medal … lots of things." He turned the ring over in his hands. Brian took it and looked at it, and then handed it back.

Justin sighed in memory of a life he could have had, but maybe marriage wasn't for them, at least not right now. "You asked about family... Molly is my family. You and our friends are my family. Gus and even J.R. are family." He thought for a few seconds. "I've been working with the youth group at the Gay and Lesbian Center, teaching art classes. It's been very satisfying and rewarding working with the kids."

"I know you've mentioned how much you've enjoyed that." Brian's kisses began to move downward to Justin' navel.

"With an art career that's really taking off, I don't think I want to be making any babies. The world is full of enough kids to move the human race forward."

"Mmmm-hmm." Brian's tongue poked into his lover's belly-button.

Justin squirmed a little and put his hands on either side of Brian's head. "You're tickling me."

Brian smiled. "That's part of my plan."

"Get serious for a minute. What do _you_ want?"

"To progress to giving you a blow job."

Justin grinned. "Beyond that. Like – long term plans?" He put his fingers under his lover's chin.

Brian sighed. "Live here. Be a big, fat, fucking success. Visit Gus when I can. Keep my nephews out of debt and out of jail. Fuck your brains out every chance we get."

Justin smiled softly. "Ever the romantic."

Brian licked a trail from Justin's abdomen, past a nipple, all of the way up to the side of his neck by his ear. Justin gasped at the sensation. Brian whispered into his ear. "Wake up next to you every morning and make love to you every night."

"You sure? You just used the word _love_ in a sentence."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, and what I'm feeling." Brian sighed, knowing that he needed to say more. "I don't how often I'll say this, if ever again, but …" He looked into Justin's blazing blue eyes, searching his face. "I love you. I'm happiest when I'm with you." He took the ring from Justin's hand and began to slip it onto the blond's finger. "I want to live here with you, dine with you, fight with you, and have make up sex with you." They both smiled. "I need to be with you, always."

"Always." Justin looked at the ring on his hand and back to Brian's hazel eyes. They both had tears in their eyes. "I think it's good that we started over from scratch and fell in love all over again. It's even better than the first time." They held each other as the four-poster bed provided a solid foundation under them.

~ ~ The End ~ ~


End file.
